<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming of age by Esmeav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268731">Coming of age</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeav/pseuds/Esmeav'>Esmeav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Namjoon | RM, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Beta Min Yoongi | Suga, Beta Park Jimin (BTS), Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Fights, Fist Fights, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Bullying, Minor Injuries, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Tags Are Hard, presenting, slight bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeav/pseuds/Esmeav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where tradition often precedes reason, Taehyung is about to step into a new faze of his life that he'd rather avoid, but such as any change in life, you rarely have a choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As<em> the world slowly developed into what it is today, some dumb fuck decided that when we reach the age where our alter-gender presents there has to be a giant ceremony for all to see. These ceremonies usually takes place at whichever school you attend, because that wouldn't make high school suck any less than it already does... WRONG!</em></p><p>
  <em>Honestly who came up with this? i just wanna talk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone that will turn 18 that year will present at the same time, and that is on the night of the white moon. Might i add that senior year is hard enough as it is without having to deal with some extra gender that will most definitely take over my whole life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do i look like i have the capacity to deal with all those things at ones?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you haven't realized it yet i'm quite frustrated about this whole thing, yes i go to high school, yes i'm a senior, yes i'm turning 18 this year, and yes Yes FUCKING YES i am being forced to attend a dumb ceremony with my entire year on the night of the White Moon this weekend because my alter-gender is going to present.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Its honestly really fucked up that we're forced to go through this together. Who thought a giant orgy at your school is the best way to go through this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orgy? Yes orgy. Because when the alter-gender present you have three possibilities; you go into your first rut or heat, or if you're lucky nothing happens and you get the pleasure to watch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The White Moon is once a year during the summer solstice where the moon is brighter and seemingly bigger than any other time that year.</em><br/>
<em>It is said that the moon goddess shone the brightest at that time to help young wolves find their soulmates, but I think that's utter bullshit and just some fairy tale to make us feel better about the shit storm we will experience.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You might think that they would make the ceremony optional, so the people who want to follow a dumb, old fashioned tradition can do so while the rest of us could do it in the comfort of our room, at home safe away from any sex craving classmates.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be honest i hope i'll present as a beta, because that way i'll be the one deciding who i want to be with and not some alter-gender whose only objective is to reproduce. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Taehyung-ah” Taehyung’s mom says with a knock as she opens the door to his room and looks at him laying in his bed.  <br/>
“Are you ready for the White Moon this weekend?”<br/>
”As ready as I can be with you guys forcing me to attend that ceremony” Taehyung had tried on multiple occasions to convince his parents to let him stay home during the White Moon but they wouldn’t budge.<br/>
”Don’t start. It’s a really  right of passage and you should embrace what’s to come. I get that you’re nervous but you’ll come out on the other side, and my baby will return as a man” Taehyung rolls his eyes at how emotional his mother would get when speaking of him presenting. <br/>
“Mom! Please stop! I’m not nervous, I would just like to present alone in the comfort of my own room and not in some gym surrounded by a bunch of horny students I barely know.” He is quite frankly done talking about this knowing they’ll never see eye to eye on the subject.<br/>
”Kim Taehyung! You have to accept that this is the way it is done and it always has been!”<br/>
”That’s the problem! Don’t you see?! It’s some dumb archaic tradition, don’t you think we should have evolved more than this?!” Taehyung is how sitting up looking at his mother beyond frustrated.<br/>
”I can’t speak to you when you get like this. Just make sure that you get yourself and have cleaned everything, okay?” His mother says exasperated,<br/>
”God mom! I get it! Just leave me alone!” Taehyung lies back down as his mother leaves closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How am I going to get through this!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung is now standing in the gym filled with everyone else from his year and as he hears the sound of the doors lock he feels a shiver going down his spine. He's never wished to be anywhere else more than he does in this moment. He looks at the clock and there is around an hour left before the moon will be at its peak. He takes a deep breathe in an attempt to calm his nerves and sits where he's standing. It seems like everyone else are complete okay with the idea of presenting and basically being a part of a massive forced orgy. People are mostly sat in groups of what he presumes are their friends, and then there's Taehyung the eternal loner. Don't get him wrong he has friends, or more like a friend, but she goes to another school in another town. It's not like he doesn't want other friends it's just slightly hard when he hasn't gone to this school for much longer than 2 months and its senior year AND he's just been too busy trying to keep up with school that he has automatically cut himself of from socialising.</p><p>As the moons peak is slowly approaching he is starting to notice a few people in the gym are starting to sweat and fidget, their alter-gender gradually showing. Taehyung doesn't feel any different but can smell the others's pheromones getting nauseatingly strong. Even from his spot in the faraway corner he knew shit was about to hit the fan, and he did not feel like sticking around to watch that happen. He starts looking around the gym to find a possible escape and that's when he notices a small group of guys hurriedly go into the equipment room.</p><p>Quickly going towards the same room he tries to avoid the increasingly hornier teenagers. He still manages (unfortunately) to catch a glimpse of a now presented alpha student trying to rip the clothes of a presumably presented omega. He is certain that image will be stuck on his mind for way too long. He finally reaches the door but it's locked.<br/>
He then starts frantically knocking as he starts hearing moaning from the various students around him.</p><p>"Hello?!"<br/>
"HELLO!?"<br/>
"PLEASE LET ME IN!"<br/>
"COME ON! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"<br/>
"PLEASE! For the love of god I don't want to be trapped in here with everyone else!"<br/>
The door finally opens and he's met with a guy from his math class. He hurries inside and the guy locks the door behind him.<br/>
"Thank you!" Taehyung says looking at the guys around him. He notices there are five more besides the guy from his math class, he does recognise them but honestly he have no clue what their names are. When his eyes land on one of them in particular he notices he doesn't look too good.</p><p>"uhm is that guy okay?"<br/>
"Don't worry about it." Says the guy from his math class.<br/>
"How about you tell us your name first" He says rather cold.<br/>
"Taehyung.…You?"<br/>
"The new guy right?"</p><p>"JIN!" Before Taehyung could answer a guy, sitting besides the one who didn't seem to do very well, called for math-class-guy or Jin.</p><p>"What is it Yoongi" Jin says walking towards the them.<br/>
"It's Jungkook…" Taehyung can't really hear what this Yoongi guy is saying but he has an inkling, he tries to walk closer but his way is blocked by shorter and slightly chubbier faced guy.<br/>
"I'm Jimin!" He says with a smile and holds out his hand.<br/>
"Taehyung"<br/>
"Nice to meet you Taehyung. I see you're not presenting either" Jimin retracts his hand.<br/>
"Huh?" Taehyung looks at him confused.<br/>
"You know neither alpha or omega"<br/>
"Oh yeah… i guess you're right" Taehyung hadn't realised until now that he probably is a beta and the realisation brings a smile to his face.<br/>
"Then you're a beta! Like the rest of us" Jimin exclaims.<br/>
"Let me introduce you to the other guys" He continues grabbing Taehyungs hand and walking him towards two guys sitting by some of the gymnastics mattresses at the back of the room. They sit down across from them.</p><p>"This is Namjoon…" Jimin points towards the guy straight across from him,<br/>
"And this is Hoseok" <br/>
"Hi I'm Taehyung" He says with an awkward smile.<br/>
"Nice to meet you" Namjoon says, but before he can continue a rather loud groan cuts through the otherwise quiet room.</p><p>Taehyung looks towards the other three and notices the guy from earlier looks worse. He can't believe he didn't notice before but his pheromones are given of the strong scent that screams omega. The smell isn't too nauseanting, actually it's quite pleasent.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Taehyung says still looking at the guy that clearly is trying to hide the amount of pain he is in.<br/>
"Jungkook? He will be… he just presented as an omega so his first heat is hitting him with full force."<br/>
"Then why isn't he out with the others? I'm sure there's an alpha that would love spending their first rut with him"<br/>
"Jungkook doesn't want that. That's why we went in here to get him some privacy and the rest of us didn't really feel like watching." Jimin says sounding sad.<br/>
"I get that" Taehyung says exasparated.</p><p> </p><p>"Argh!" Jungkook is having a harder and harder time holding back his heat, Taehyung can clearly smell the slick that's starting to pool in Jungkooks pants.<br/>
Jin and Yoongi are trying their best to soothe him but nothing seems to be working, and Taehyung can for some reason not look away. He finds himself starting to feel unbearably hot, Jungkook who had up until now had his eyes closed opens them and looks straight at Taehyung and that only makes him feel even hotter. The intense eye contact stops abruptly as another surge of what Taehyung only can guess is intense pleasure surges through him.</p><p>"There must be something we can do to soothe him or at least dull the heat" says Hoseok, and at that Taehyung forces himself to look away from Jungkook to look at Hoseok.<br/>
"Unfortuneately i don't think there is anything we can do. As long as the moon is full, all we really can do is be there for him if he needs anything." Namjoon says solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung! Please!" Jungkook is seated with his back up against Jin's chest with Yoongi in front of him, both of them are trying to soothe the presented omega but to no awail.<br/>
"It hurts!"<br/>
"Shhh… It's okay Kookie you're gonna get through this" Jin whispers softly in Jungkooks ear, brushing the boys sweat drenched hair out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyung are you okay?" Hoseok says to an almost hyperventilating Taehyung,<br/>
"Yeah.…I'm fine its just really hot in here" He feels out of breath and his body feels like its on fire.<br/>
"I don't feel hot, I'm actually a little cold" Jimin says, now also looking at Taehyung whose hair is slowly becoming damp from the intense heat he's feeling. Namjoon reaches his hand out towards Taehyungs forehead.<br/>
"You feel really warm are you sure that you're fine?"<br/>
"Yeah! I'm fine! Stop asking!" Taehyung almost growls at him pushing his hand away,</p><p>He stands up and decides that walking around might be better, and slowly walks towards the door he entered earlier. But on his way i catches a strong whiff of Jungkooks pheromones and the smell is so intoxicating it makes him feel all hazy. Taehyung turns towards the omega but stops as he is about walk towards him, because he understands what is happening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! This can't be happening! This was not supposed to happen! I was supposed to have a choice, to be able to choose, not this! Anything but THIS! I need to leave. Yes leave. That way i avoid hurting anyone and i'll still be somewhat in control. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>B</em>
  <em>ut hmmm he smells so god damn good! A taste. YES! A small taste won't hurt anyone. </em>
  <em>A small taste of that sweet, sweet slick. </em>
  <em>Just. A. Taste. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>NO! No, no, no i don't want this. Heck he doesn't want this, otherwise he'd be out there and not in here trying to suppress the inevitable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Taehyung stood still just staring at Jungkook trying to come up with a fast solution he once again met the eyes of the other.<br/>
"<em>Alpha!" </em> And with that time stopped, everyone turned towards a panting Taehyung fearing his next move, expecting the worse. Everyone except for Jungkook whose body finally had a chance for release knowing an alpha was near.</p><p>"Taehyung..." Jin said in a serious yet cautious tone and caught the alphas eye.<br/>
"Step back"<br/>
"I'm... <em>trying!</em>" Taehyung says through gritted teeth.</p><p>Unable to move unless it's towards the writhing omega he decides to crouch down in hopes that the oncoming urges could be contained. But the more he tried to hold them back the more pain he was in. It felt like a thousand tiny sharp needles were pricking him all over and it was making his body shake. Jungkooks pheromones started to be even stronger now that he was aware of the presented alpha in the room, and it was only making it harder to resist. Taehyung was shaking so much and his clothes felt all clammy from sweating so profusely.</p><p>"Argh!" The agony was clear in his voice.</p><p>Jimin had slowly been walking towards Taehyung when he started noticing how much the poor guy was shaking in an attempt to stay away from Jungkook.</p><p>He crouched down in front of him to slowly start caressing his arms in an effort to calm him down.<br/>
"No!" Taehyung exclaimed and Jimin quickly retracted his hands and with it Taehyung sat back and wrapped his arms around his knees, still trembling.<br/>
"Please... don't touch me. It only makes it worse" He put his head down, hiding away from Jimins look of concern.<br/>
"It's okay-"<br/>
"No its not" Taehyung interrupted Jimin, looking at him eyes red from exertion. <br/>
"It wasn't supposed to be like this" He said more to himself,<br/>
"I wasn't supposed to be like this. I-I was supposed to have a choice" Taehyung whispered as he started sobbing once again putting his head down, the sobs only causing his body to shake even more. Jimin ignored the earlier warning  and embraced him in a tight hug.<br/>
"It's okay. Your doing so well, okay? Just try to relax and the pain will soon be over" Jimin didn't know what else to say, he just knew he couldn't let Taehyung go through this alone.<br/>
At Jimins words Taehyungs sobbing got louder and Jimins hug got tighter.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin shortly shared a look of concern with Jin, both of them embracing another in hopes of given them just a small bit of comfort to a rather inconsolable situation.</p><p> </p><p>The White moon lasted another 30 minutes wherein both Jungkook and Taehyung eventually passed out bearing in mind that their bodies couldn't take being denied something it so desperately craved and especially with it so close.</p><p>Namjoon and hoseok had waited an extra 10 minutes before walking out of the equipment room to get some clean clothes they both had stashed in their lockers, in preparation for the night to come. When they came back Taehyung was awake but just barely. Hoseok went and gave him his clothes while Namjoon gave his to Yoongi and Jin so they could help Jungkook out of his clothes once he woke up.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling Tae?" Jimin asks when Taehyung returns from changing behind some of the larger equipment in the room.<br/>
"I'm fine... thank you" His voice low and gruff from all the crying.<br/>
"Thank you for the clothes Hoseok, i'll make sure you get them back on Monday"<br/>
"Don't worry about it" Hoseok says with a comforting smile.</p><p>"Well i better get going, I'm sure my parents are waiting for me in the parking lot" Taehyung walks straight towards the door wanting to get home to his bed as soon as possible. As he reaches for the handle, a hand on his shoulder stops him.<br/>
"Here type in your number. I want to make sure you get home okay" Jimin says handing him his phone, Taehyung appreciates the concern despite him just saying his parents are picking him up.<br/>
After giving Jimin his number he leaves, dread slowly building in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't feel like speaking to his parents right now, knowing that they'll be ready to ask him a bunch of question about the night he rather wants to forget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Acquaintances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Taehyung!"<br/>"Taehyung! Come back here!"<br/>His parents kept calling but Taehyung had one destination; his bed.<br/>As soon as he entered his room he made sure to lock the door behind him.<br/>He immediatly threw himself on the bed and got under the covers.<br/>A knock sounded on the door,<br/>"Taehyung.…come on… you ignored us the whole ride home." It was his father, <br/>"Come out and tell us how it went, you don't have to go into details if you don't want to. We can obviously smell you're an Alpha. Did you at least find a nice omega to spend your first rut with?" An image of a needy Jungkook crossed Taehyung's mind and he just wanted to erase the memory entirely, and his dad sounding all excited about the whole situation didn't exactly help.<br/>"Just..leave me alone dad..I'm tired"<br/>"Oh i bet you are." His dad joked, <br/>"Get some well deserved rest and tell us about it when you wake up." And with that his fathers footsteps could be heard walking away.<br/>At this moment Taehyung couldn't be more thankful that the White Moon was on a Saturday, that way he at least had one day to himself before having to even think about facing one of the others, not to think facing Jungkook. </p><p>What a GREAT first impression.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook just stepped out of the shower of the en-suite and heads straight for his bed. He collapses on it, his face in the pillow, not caring that his wet hair will dampen it. He lets out an exasperated sigh and turns around staring at his ceiling.<br/>"Why couldn't we just present at home…" He didn't really care that he presented as an omega, but he did care about the fact that every single one of his friends had to see him in such a state. Even though the logical part of his mind knew that they would never judge him or see him any differently, he can't help hating that they saw him so desperate and out of control. Especially since Jin and Yoongi weren't supposed to be there in the first place, he feels like he was an unnecessary burden. </p><p>Jin and Yoongi are a year older than the rest of them and had already presented as betas the year before. Jin dropping of Namjoon because they're brothers, and Yoongi decided to come with him to keep him company while waiting for the White Moon ritual to be over. But Jungkook freaked out just before they were supposed to enter the school gym and they decided to go in with them, and since they're in the same year nobody thought twice about it. Jin and Yoongi had already planned to stay in the equipment room with any one of them that would turn out to be a beta like them, because they knew how uncomfortable it is to stand and watch the massive orgy that would commence. But then Jungkook had started to show signs of presenting as an omega, and begged them to take him with them afraid of an alpha catching his sent and mating him. </p><p>
  <em>I just had to go and screw everything up.</em>
</p><p>He hated how vividly he could remember the feeling of being covered in his slick and how he could remember the feeling of how wet and damp his clothes got because of it. But worst part of it all he remembers the feeling of it soaking through and starting to stain Jin's pants. And he hate, Hate, HATES how much he remembers wanting Taehyung, the guy he barely knew, but still yearned for more than anything. How his scent forced his body into such an frenzy that he wouldn't be surprised if the equipment room still smelled like him a week later. Don't get him wrong he appreciates Taehyung holding back his rut the way he did, aware of how much pain alphas experience when being denied release especially since it was his first one. He is in that sense grateful to be an omega since they only experience immense pleasure just without being able to alleviate it until an alpha is in their presence (or if specific toys were to be used), so Jungkook made a mental note to remember to thank Taehyung no matter how awkward. </p><p>Still exhausted from the event of the past few hours Jungkook all but passed out in his bed, wet hair still soaking the pillow and towel wrapped around his waist on his otherwise naked body.</p><p>----- </p><p>"Hello" Taehyung said, answering his phone, still half asleep and drained of energy.<br/>"Taehyung? How are you feeling?" A voice way too chipper spoke,<br/>"Fine.... uhm who is this?"<br/>"It's Jimin. Sorry i forgot you don't have my number… Anyways what are you up to?"<br/>"I was sleeping.." And he would very much like going back to that.<br/>"Great! So you can hangout?"<br/>"Jimin I don't know..." He doesn't know if he's ready to face the beta just yet,<br/>"Come on, it'll be good for you"<br/>"I really don't think I'm up for it right now"<br/>"It's okay it'll just be the two of us, and it's not like we're going to run a marathon, we can just get some coffee" <br/>"Jimin.."<br/>"Taehyung.... I know what happened yesterday wasn't exactly what you had hoped.."<br/>"Yeah you can say that again" He scoffed,<br/>"But! You isolating yourself is no good either and besides I want to get to know you a little better" <br/>"Jimin....please... I don't think I can do it"<br/>"Yes you can! And you will, now send me your address!"<br/>"Jimin"<br/>"You either send it or I'll find it myself and come drag you out"<br/>"Okay fine!"<br/>"Great I'll come pick you up in an hour!" And on that note Jimin hung up.<br/>"Ughh!" Taehyung said into his pillow, covering his head in hopes of smothering himself to avoid facing Jimin and the inevitable awkward tension he was certain was to come.</p><p>After another 15 minutes of contemplating death by pillow-smothering Taehyung decided to get up and get ready. He took a quick shower and decided to wear some loose fitting slacks with a equally loose fitting t-shirt, not bothering dressing up. Before going downstairs he checked his reflection in the mirror just to be sure his curls hadn't moved too much out of place, and when deemed satisfactory he begun his descent downstairs where his parents undoubtedly were waiting for him.  </p><p>Breakfast was awkward to say the least, his parents had a million questions and all he could do was shrug his shoulders in hopes of them getting the message. The message being that he didn't want to talk about the night before, he wasn't ready and honestly can't see himself being ready anytime soon.</p><p>"Come on Taehyung-ah we just want to know how your first night as an alpha went." Says his mother in a pleading voice,<br/>"It wasn't anything special."<br/>"I find that hard to believe" Says his father with a chuckle,<br/>"How couldn't it have been special it was the night you presented" He continues, Taehyung raises his head from his barely touched cereal bowl and looks straight at his parents' expecting gazes.<br/>"Tell me how can something like that be special when I'm sharing the experience with 50 other students?"<br/>"Taehyung-"<br/>"No mom! Please tell me how being locked into a room filled with students I hardly now, and then having to be at my most vulnerable is special!" His mother was at a loss for words,<br/>"See!? You can't! So don't sit here and pretend that some fucking write of passage from the stone age was the most astounding experience of my life. Because it wasn't! And just because I presented as an alpha does <em>not</em> mean that I am happy!" Taehyung stands up, heads straight for the hallway, puts his coat and shoes on and leaves slamming the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Once outside Taehyung took a seat on the front door steps with a big sigh, head in his hands, contemplating if he should go inside and apologize for the way that he spoke. Ultimately he decides against it since everything he said was the truth, and he knows that his parents would never understand his frustration towards the whole subject of presenting anyway. A car honking stopped him from thinking about it any further, and upon looking up he saw Jimin exiting his car. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>"So why were you sitting outside when I arrived?" Jimin asks after they've ordered their drinks, finding some seats outside to enjoy the sun. Jimin had taken them to a small cafe in town, it has that homey feel with cozy furniture to match, and Taehyung appreciated that. Not wanting to be around too many people at the moment. Before you present its not because you can't smell the alter-gender of the people around you, but now everyone's smell is so strong and distinguished that it kind of feels like Taehyung's noes is burning from smelling so many different people at once. He started to notice it as him and Jimin walked towards the cafe from the parking lot, but none the less he still wanted to sit outside the fresh air helping him clear his head a little.</p><p>"I just decided to wait for you there" Taehyung says dismissively and fiddles with a button on his coat,<br/>"Oh did you now?" Jimin obviously don't believe him.</p><p>"I got fed up with all my parents questions so i decided to wait for you outside instead" Feeling defeated he keeps his gaze on the table between them,<br/>"Questions? About last night?"<br/>"Yeah... they want to know how it went" Jimin slightly tilts his head to the side observing the boy in front of him who is now drawing invisible patterns on the table. </p><p>"Here you go" A waitress comes with their drinks and Jimin quickly thanks her with a smile before she leaves.</p><p>Jimin takes a hold of Taehyung's hand that's drawing the patterns, gaining the boys attention.<br/>"Is that so bad? I mean them knowing what happened, of course not the details but just the gist of it."<br/>"Yes" Taehyung says once again looking away from Jimin,<br/>"Why?"<br/>"Because they expect me to say that i mated an omega, and expect me to be happy about it"<br/>"You don't want to disappoint them."<br/>"No... Yes. I don't know... I just don't like the thought of being celebrated for mating someone without their consent, against my own consent for that matter, just because some second nature told me to."<br/>"Aaaah" Jimin says understanding, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his drink.<br/>"I get that. That's why me and the guys went into the equipment room."<br/>"Really?" Taehyung is surprised, he didn't think others would have thought of it the way he does.<br/>"Yeah... We would all prefer to present in the comfort of our own home, where we feel safe and comfortable, but since it was mandatory we made sure to keep the equipment room open, so that we at least could be around people we were comfortable with. And since Jin- and Yoongi-hyung already presented as betas last year we knew at least two of us would be there as support. Given them being there wasn't exactly a part of the plan." He chuckles a little,<br/>"Wait really? I thought they were our age."<br/>"Nope they both started school a year later."<br/>"So you all went in there without knowing if all of you were going to present as betas or not?" Taehyung thought they must be really close to take that risk,<br/>"Well not exactly... The original plan was for the hyungs to wait for the ritual to be over, and for those of us that presented as betas to stay in the equipment room and the rest staying to participate. But Jungkook didn't want that, in reality none of us did, and when Jungkook started presenting we knew he wasn't a beta so we took him with us."<br/>"So you would have left him behind?" Taehyung said with furrowed brows while also taking a sip of his drink,<br/>"Yes... if he wasn't against the idea we would have. But since he obviously was we couldn't leave no matter what risks would come with it"</p><p>After that they sat in silence, not necessarily awkward but not really that pleasant either, Taehyung let the new information sink in and with a sudden dread realized that he had been a complete burden on an already stressful night. </p><p>"I'm sorry" He said looking down at his lap in shame, his hands turning to fists creating new creases to already wrinkled pants.<br/>"What on earth could you be sorry for?" Jimin says putting his drink down, before moving closer to the now trembling boy beside him.<br/>"I shouldn't have bothered you, you already had your hands full with Jungkook presenting as an omega, and then I had to come and add to that by presenting as an alpha" Taehyung knuckles had turned white with how hard he was squeezing the fabric of his pants, hoping to keep the flood of tears at bay.<br/>"Tae-ah..." Jimin rests his hand on Taehyung's and the other on his cheeks making the trembling boy look at him. He smiles comfortingly wiping away the few tears that had slipped from Taehyung's big brown eyes.<br/>"You were not a burden."<br/>"Yes I was... But I-I was just so-so scared I didn't-didn't want to be-be out there" Jimin immediately pulls him into a tight hug, much like the night before, comforting Taehyung trying to sooth the heavy sobs escaping him.</p><p> </p><p>After Taehyung had calmed down Jimin decided to drive them to the park, where they went for a walk a talked a bit more before having to go home.<br/>"See you at school tomorrow Tae-ah~" Jimin yells as he drives away after dropping Taehyung off. And before walking inside Taehyung sends a quick message to Jimin.</p><p><em>"Thank you for today"</em>     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Awkward Appreciations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung had so far managed to avoid the guys since he has most of his classes without them, but coming up was math and he knew with dreadful certainty that he would see Jin and he wasn’t quite ready for that. He even contemplated skipping but that wasn’t an option since this is his senior year and he can’t afford to miss anything important. Yes he met up with Jimin yesterday and he tried to reassure him that none of the guys would judge or look down on him in any way, the key word here being tried. Because if Taehyung is something, that something would be an over-thinker, and at this very moment while he is walking towards his last class of the day, he couldn't help think about Jin and the many ways he could manage to make things ten times more awkward than they probably already were. </p><p>For some reason he had neglected to remember that every one of the guys were in his math class. Jin was not the only one he should have expected in math, everyone else were there too. And he could tell they wanted to speak to him.<br/>He on the other hand pretended not to see them even Jimin who tried giving him an appeasing smile, which he too ignored and found himself a seat in the back of the class. If all the smells of the newly presented students weren't enough, his oncoming headache caused by them did not help his already over functioning brain at the moment. Everything felt so overwhelming, the tense atmosphere at home after his little tantrum yesterday, the worry of what the others must think about him and more than ever the disgust towards his alpha side that even among all the highly potent smells could pick out Jungkook's effortlessly. </p><p>The scent bringing him right back to two nights prior, the equipment room, the sweet smell of Jungkook's strawberry scented slick, his whines from pleasure and the strongest need to claim someone he has ever experienced in his life. Too engulfed in his own thoughts it took the whole class staring at him, to notice that he was emitting a strong scent of arousal and dominance, and of course the first person he shared eye contact with was Jungkook. </p><p>Taehyung panicked quickly leaving the classroom and going into the first bathroom he came across, entering the first available stall. <br/>As soon as he locked the door he sat down on the toilet, and started crying.</p><p><em>Why does this have to happen to me? Of course my stupid alpha, with its stupid needs is going to make me some pervert in class that just wants to mate and claim the first omega its seen!<br/></em> <em>Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! </em></p><p>For each "stupid!" Taehyung slams his hands against his head, as if that's going to knock the alpha right out him.</p><p>"I don't want to be like this" He whispers through his sobs, his headache now worse that before because of the crying and hits.<br/>"Taehyung?" Taehyung immediately goes quiet, or at least tries to by covering his mouth already knowing who it is. His scent now stronger than before, and Taehyung hates how soothing it is.<br/>"Jungkook leave... <em>please</em>" He says trying so hard not to choke on the sobs he's holding back.<br/>"I'm not leaving before I know that you're okay" More tears escape Taehyung's now red rimmed eyes, realizing that the reason that he feels so calm is because Jungkook is purposefully making his scent soothing.<br/>"Taehyung... please... I want to help."<br/>"You can't"<br/>"Let me at least try... I owe you that much" Taehyung lets out a humorless chuckle,<br/>"You don't owe me anything, if anything you should want to stay far far way from me"<br/>"Taehyung-" Jungkook is now right in front of the stall Taehyung is in. </p><p>Taehyung takes a deep breath trying calm down before finally unlocking the door, and when its opened he is met with Jungkook's big reassuring eyes.</p><p>"It's okay-"<br/>"No. It's not. My alpha is a disgusting pervert." Taehyung pulls his legs up to his chest and hides his face, just like that night.<br/>"Don't say that! It's not true! I don't think any of the other presented alphas at this school would have shown the same restraint you did." Jungkook says sweetly, but stern now crouched in front of the other.<br/>"Taehyung... please look at me" He places a wary hand on Taehyung's knee, and the boy looks at him tears still streaming down his face,<br/>"I am beyond thankful. And I am sorry that you had to go through so much pain because of me." The last words come out strained as Jungkook now is the one to look away trying to hide his tear filled eyes. Taehyung immediately wipes his remaining tears off of his face and sits down in front of Jungkook, so they're at eye-level. He cautiously turns Jungkook's head back towards himself a hand on each cheek.<br/>"Don't apologize. It's not your fault it's those stupid alter-genders!" He says making sure not to break eye contact once,<br/>"Yeah..." Jungkook chuckles,<br/>"They really do suck don't they?"<br/>"They really do." Taehyung says with a small smile.</p><p>They move to sit outside in the hallway instead after washing their tear streaked faces.</p><p>"The others will really never understand how it is huh?" Jungkook says his gaze on the door to their math class,<br/>"No unfortunately I don't think they will..." Taehyung says sounding defeated,<br/>"At least you know they will always be there for you. If I've learnt anything in the last few days, it's that you friendship is strong. So at least you know you have that."<br/>"You could have that too" Jungkook says looking at Taehyung,<br/>"That's really nice of you to say, but I highly doubt that. I only have one friend and she lives too far away and I don't feel like burdening her with my irrelevant  problems."<br/>"First of all your problems aren't irrelevant and I'm sure your friend would say the same, and second I want to be your friend and I'm sure the others would love to get to know you too. I really mean that." Taehyung finally looks at him and in return he sees Jungkook's bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang and class was officially done for day, Jungkook and Taehyung hadn't gone back to class, Taehyung not feeling quite up for it yet and Jungkook didn't want to leave him alone. They stayed seated waiting for everyone to leave before going to get their stuff, the last ones to leave of course being Jungkook's friends. <br/>"I think Mrs. Lim wants to speak with you" Jimin said to the two boys, who promptly stood up and went into the now almost empty classroom.</p><p>"Taehyung I understand that with you recently presenting and all it can be hard to control ones self, but that does not mean I condone you skipping my class." Mrs. Lim said looking up at him with a stern look, before turning to look at Jungkook equally stern.<br/>"And mister Jeon what is your excuse for skipping my class?"<br/>"I-"<br/>"He helped me!" Taehyung got both of their attention with his outburst,<br/>"I was kind of freaking out, and Jungkook helped me." He was looking down at his hands that were fumbling with the hem of his shirt, the embarrassment staining his cheeks a light pink hue.<br/>"Very well. Don't let there be a next time or I'll have to give both of you detention"  <br/>"Yes Mrs. Lim." Both boys said in unison, bowing lightly and quickly grabbing their things before leaving.</p><p>Jungkook immediately joined his friends ready to walk home with them, Taehyung slowly trailing behind them, not wanting to disturb anyone.<br/>"Taehyung. Do you want to come with us? We're going home to Namjoon and I, you're welcome to join if you like." Jin turned around to say a small smile on his full lips.<br/>"I-I don't know" Taehyung says once again fumbling nervously with his shirt.<br/>"Come on. It'll be fun, and then I can share my notes from class with you, so you don't fall behind" <br/>"I don't want to be a bother"<br/>"You won't be I promise!" Hoseok chimed in chipper,<br/>"Come on Tae-ah" Jimin said and went towards him, grabbed his hand and pulled him with them.</p><p>They split up in two cars, Taehyung going with Jimin into Jin's car and the rest in Yoongi's.   </p><p>Jimin was kind enough to sit in the back with him, and for that he was grateful since it made everything a lot less awkward. <br/>"Are you okay Taehyung?" Jin asked shortly after starting the car,<br/>"Yeah... I'm fine."<br/>"You sure? I know we barely know each other but I can only imaging how hard all these new changes are for you"<br/>"It's hard... It's <em>really</em> hard, but I'll manage" Taehyung is looking out of the window, watching the world pass him by, when he feels a hand on his. He turns around and sees Jimin smiling softly at him, feeling his thumb softly caress the top of his hand.<br/>"Tae-ah I hope you'll learn to trust us. You deserve people you can rely on."<br/>"I agree." Jin says smiling at them trough the rear view mirror,<br/>"Thank you." Taehyung answers almost in a whisper, hoping none of them notice the way his voice is slightly wavering.</p><p>He might slowly start to believe that Jungkook and Jimin were right about their little friend group.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>They've sat in the living room, by the dining table, for a while just doing their homework only really speaking if it was to talk about something they didn't understand or needed clarification on. <br/>"Ughhh! I don't want to do anymore my brain is fried!" Jimin exclaims,<br/>"Yeah I can barely keep my eyes open" Hoseok joins,<br/>"I'm hungry" Yoongi mumbles placing his head on the table with a pout.<br/>"I think we have enough leftovers from yesterday, let me just go heat it up. You guys can start clearing the table." Jin says walking towards the kitchen,<br/>"I'll help you" Jimin says quickly following him.</p><p>Everyone are quick to put away their things, and before Taehyung knows it the others are engaging in conversation. He doesn't know if he should join in or just stay quiet, so he decides to quietly observe.<br/>"So Taehyung, 'have any siblings? Hoseok says suddenly fully recharged,<br/>"Uhm no, do you?" Taehyung answers in a quiet voice,<br/>"Yup three. A big sister at college, a little brother in preschool and another sister in primary school" Taehyung catches the glint in his eyes, obviously Hoseok loves his sibling very much.<br/>"Must be nice to have that many siblings." He says smiling a little, trying to match Hoseok's level of enthusiasm, though he senses that might be impossible.<br/>"It is, but also extremely chaotic. You should see us at Christmas, now that time of year is always beyond crazy" Hoseok says giggling loudly,<br/>"I can imagine" Taehyung says with a small chuckle.<br/>"How long have you been going to our school?" Namjoon suddenly chips in,<br/>"Not long, only a little over 2 months" Taehyung instantly feels himself growing nervous again. </p><p><em>How come you haven't made any friends yet? Is something wrong with you? There must be. You're probably really weird if nobody wants to be friends with you.</em> </p><p>"Oh okay, it must have been hard then. It being senior year and all"<br/>"What?" Taehyung looks at Namjoon confused by his reaction,<br/>"I mean it can't be easy getting to know people, starting a month after the new school year started, plus it's senior year most people already have their cliques."<br/>"Yeah..." Taehyung looks down at the table, he isn't sure why he thought he might actually get some friends, they clearly already have a certain dynamic and he doesn't want to ruin it.<br/>"Then it's good he met us!" Jungkook says cheerfully,<br/>"I certainly think he's gonna fit right in with us" Taehyung gives him a appreciating smile, <br/>"I think you may potentially be right Kook" Yoongi says, a playful smirk on his lips.<br/>"Really? You guys don't hate me?" If Taehyung's eyes got any bigger they might pop out of their sockets.<br/>"Why would we hate you?" Jimin says walking towards the table with some plates in his hands.<br/>"I completely imposed on you guys the other night, and I-I almost... I almost-" His eyes land on Jungkook but quickly looks back down at the table,<br/>"It's okay Taehyung. You didn't" Jungkook quickly says, not wanting there to be any room for Taehyung to doubt his sincerity.<br/>"We don't hate you. You did nothing that could make us hate you" Namjoon adds soothingly,<br/>"You guys don't have to lie"<br/>"I promise non of us are lying to you Taehyung." Yoongi says firmly yet in a tone that sounds far from angry,<br/>"See? I told you they are not judgmental people Tae-ah" Jimin says placing the plates on the table and coming behind him to give him a big, warm hug.</p><p> </p><p>While eating Taehyung got to know the guys a little better.<br/>Yoongi and Jin have known each other since kindergarten, and them being childhood friends Yoongi has obviously known Namjoon almost as long, since Jin and Namjoon are brothers. Namjoon, Hoseok and Jimin met in primary school, and when they all started high school together they met Jungkook. Taehyung couldn't help feel inadequate, knowing all of them had known each other for such a long time. He almost feels like he has to catch up, even though he knows that would be impossible. Don't get him wrong, he is glad that they are as warm and welcoming as Jimin described them to be, but he can't imaging ever creating a bond that strong with any of them.</p><p>He will always be behind. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>When Taehyung came home he went straight to his room, not giving his parents a second thought, things still being pretty weird between them.</p><p>Once he settled in on his bed, he decided to call his one friend, that is probably going to scold him for not calling sooner. He knew she expected a call to hear how his presenting went, but since everything seemed to turn against him and become a chaotic mess, he hadn't really felt like calling.</p><p>"Well, well, well... if it isn't Kim Taehyung! To what do I owe this pleasure" Taehyung can hear her blatant sarcasm through the phone,<br/>"Please don't start-"<br/>"Start what? I'm just surprised you remembered I existed" Taehyung rolls his eyes, but still can't help the little smile that finds it way to his lips.<br/>"Ji-Eun I'm sorry I didn't call okay? Things just became a lot more hectic than I had hoped, and before I knew it, it was Monday. Will you please, <em>pleas</em><em>e</em> forgive me?" He did his best non-visual puppy face he could muster, knowing she would cave.<br/>"Fine! Now would you <em>please</em> tell me what you presented as!" Her impatience never failed to surprise him,<br/>"I'm an alpha" Taehyung says with a disappointed sigh, nothing but silence for a moment, and it only made him more anxious.<br/>"Are you okay?" Ji-Eun finally asks, knowing about Taehyung's wish to be a beta, her being an alpha herself, she understood how hard the whole presenting ritual could be. She didn't have as many qualms with it as Taehyung, but she understood why he felt the way he did and it was in times like these she wished they still lived in the same town. That way she could come over and give Taehyung the biggest hug, he undoubtedly craved.<br/>"I've been better."<br/>"What did your parents say?"<br/>"You know them. They couldn't be happier, they think I mated an omega and all that"<br/>"Wait... You didn't?" Ji-Eun sounds confused, and for good reason.<br/>"No, I was lucky enough to join some other students in the equipment room"<br/>"You what?" Taehyung chuckled and ensued to tell her about the night of The White Moon, how he almost mated Jungkook, how he cried at the café with Jimin and how he unwillingly alerted his entire class to his lust for said-same omega earlier today and cried <em>again.</em><br/>"Wow. Who would have guessed things would turn out like this huh?" Ji-Eun says with a small chuckle,<br/>"It's not even remotely funny Ji-Eun" Taehyung says exasperated, as he lets his body collapse against his bed.<br/>"I know... And I truly wish I could be there with you right now. So we could cuddle, watch crappy netflix shows whilst eating our weight in snacks, but unfortunately that isn't an option right now."<br/>"Yeah I really miss those sleepovers... And I just <em>really</em> miss you" Taehyung says his voice wavering towards the end,<br/>"Don't cry TaeTae... You know if you start I start, and we'll never stop" Ji-Eun says already sniffling,<br/>"I'm sorry... I really just wish you were here right now. You're an alpha, you could guide me through all this crap"  <br/>"I know... And that is why you should have called me! Before you had time to let yourself spiral like you always do" Ji-Eun suddenly says softly scolding him,<br/>"I'm aware of that okay? I just... I-"<br/>"You don't need to explain okay Tae? I just want you to promise me to call, text, facetime, I dont't care. Just don't sit and stew in your own problems by yourself okay?"<br/>"Okay" Taehyung says, his voice weak.<br/>"Promise me!"<br/>"I promise! Jeez relax" Taehyung giggles, hearing her use her 'serious' voice.<br/>"I will, now that I know you'll be okay" She says with determination,<br/>"And how are you so sure?"<br/>"Because from what I gather about those guys you've told me about, they are nice and caring. And I believe they'll be there when I can't" And that statement makes Taehyung smile. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now Friday and Taehyung couldn't wait to get home. He had gotten an assignment due in almost every single class, and the week had just been hectic overall. He needed a break, a release and thankfully his parents were on a trip for the entire weekend and would come home late Monday. Every conversation had turned into an argument with them recently, and he just didn't have the capacity for any more, so this weekend was a god send. He really just needed room to breathe, to be able to just relax and not think about school, his parents or his stupid alter-gender. So Taehyung had a plan, he would go straight home, order some pizza for dinner and then just watch a bunch of movies until he fell a sleep on the couch. No nagging parents to tell him otherwise. This weekend would be all about him, no one else, and to be able to fully relax he had made sure to finish all of his assignment the day prior that way he could be completely commitment free.</p><p>As soon as class was over he grabbed his already packed stuff, and went out of the classroom as quickly as he possible could to avoid the oncoming hallway traffic that would ensue. When he exited the school doors he set off towards his house, but before he had the chance to get very far someone called out to him.<br/>"Taehyung!" Though he decided to ignore whoever it was,<br/>"TAEHYUNG! WAIT!" And before Taehyung had stepped foot off the school grounds, he felt a hand on his shoulder that quickly made him turn around.<br/>"ARGH!" Taehyung screamed, not prepared for the person to reach him.<br/>"Relax it's just me, didn't you here me calling?" Jin says with a high pitched laugh, seeing Taehyung recover from his scare. In return Taehyung couldn't hold back from letting his own smile show solely from hearing Jin's laugh. <br/>"Where are you running off to in such a hurry?" Jin then asks,<br/>"I'm just heading home"<br/>"Oh. Any plans?"<br/>"Kind off, my parents are out of town and I decided to take advantage of that-"<br/>"Nice! We should all hang out then!" Jin interrupts excitedly,<br/>"Well actually-"<br/>"It could be so much fun!" Jin's eyes gleam at the thought,<br/>"No hyung actually-"<br/>"Maybe even have a sleepover, that way you can get to know all of us a little better and-"<br/>"Hyung!" Taehyung finally gets the elders attention,<br/>"I was actually kind of hoping to spent this weekend by myself. Don't get me wrong I really appreciate you guys taking me in and a sleepover would be fun.. but..." He lets out a big sigh,<br/>"But this week has probably been then most stressful in my entire life, and I know that sounds dramatic, and I know that I'm probably overreacting, but I really, <em>really</em>-"<br/>"Hey" Jin stops the boy from rambling further, placing his hands on Taehyung's shoulders and so they lock eyes.<br/>"Don't worry about it. Okay? We can just do it some other time." Jin's eyes never leave his, as if to make sure that he understands that it isn't a problem.<br/>"Okay... Thanks.. I-I really need this"<br/>"I can tell" Jin says with a small chuckle, taking a step back still keeping his eyes on Taehyung.<br/>"Well I'll get going then" Jin says after another minute of silence, and heads back towards the school likely to meet up with the others.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung is on his third movie and is starting to get bored, he really didn't think he would be awake at this time. When he came home he took a long steaming shower to loosen all his tense limbs, and then called and ordered a pizza as soon as he got dressed. He had now finished the pizza and a bag of chips and should for sure be passed out on the couch, but instead he's laying there bored out of his mind, not even paying attention to the movie playing on screen. So after another mind-numbing 15 minutes or so he decides to turn of the TV and head up to his room, maybe playing a few games on his laptop can tire him out.</p><p>Almost 2 hours later and he can't possibly look at his screen anymore, or he feels like his eyes might dry out. The clock shows 2:45 and Taehyung is beyond frustrated, his body just don't seem to be able to relax. He is beyond exhausted but more mentally than physically. He decides to get ready for bed even is  he'll has to force himself to sleep.</p><p>When he finally gets under the covers, with nothing but his boxers on, he tries to find the most comfortable position to sleep in, and closes his eyes. His mind the decides to remind of the many times he has felt unnecessarily vulnerable this week, the time he cried at the café, when he cried in the toilet, when he got yelled at by his father for not embracing the <em>honor of being an alpha</em> and it all just makes his skin crawled with embarrassment. But then he remembers The White Moon, remembers how scared and alone he felt, how happy he was when Jin let him stay with them, how all the guys have been more that welcoming during this week, how they make sure he doesn't feel left out when they all hangout and how they have been the perfect distraction from the crap surrounding him at the moment.</p><p>He thinks back to his first rut, the pain he felt, the uncontrollable urges he had to suppress, and how scared he is at the thought of feeling so out of control again. But he can't help himself from imagining how it must feel to give in to them too, how different would that night have been? How different would it have felt? If both he and Jungkook had given in to their second nature, given in to this new feral and animalistic side to them.</p><p>At the thought Taehyung couldn't help himself, it was like his hand had a mind of its own, slowly travelling down his body grazing his bare nipple, his skin heating up as the hand travels across his abdomen then stop on top of his now visible bulge. As he applied some pressure, he had to bite back a moan from the undeniable pleasure he felt coursing up his spine coursing him to slightly arch his back.</p><p>Taehyung couldn't help but think that this might be exactly the kind of release his body needed, a way to really let go of all that stress, even if it's only momentarily.</p><p>He hesitantly started to slowly stroke his bulge, the fabric of the boxers having a delicious friction from Taehyung's ministrations. After a while he increases the pressure and the intensity of the friction makes him release a breathy moan. He hasn't gotten of in a while, which makes him ten times harder and by now he can feel the growing wet spot on his boxers from his leaking cock. Taehyung has grown tired of his own teasing and finally just pushes the boxer down enough for his member to spring free, and he is quick to wrap his hand around. The contact with the sensitive flesh makes his head feel hazy, his thumb grazes the slit and the pleasure shooting through him makes Taehyung throw his head back, the moan leaving his mouth resonating throughout his room. His free hand gripping the sheets as he starts stroking cock using the leaking precum, and as the slide gets easier, the strokes increase in speed. Taehyung starts to feel his groin tightening, beyond the haziness in his mind he notices it feeling more intense than usual, but doesn't lets the thought linger as the pleasure clouds his judgement. Taehyung can feel himself nearing the brink of release, but the tightening pressure he is feeling is growing borderline painful, so he looks down and immediately sits up removing his hand.</p><p>He let himself get so wrapped up in the momentum of it all, however just like everything else his stupid alpha had to ruin it. How could he have forgotten about the knot, of all things that shouldn't be something you forget.<br/><em>Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!<br/>Stupid alter-gender, stupid school, stupid parents! Why can't I just catch a break! I was dumb for thinking I could be allowed to relax for just a day. All I wanted was one weekend, stress-free, free from weird smells of dumb hormonal students, free from the pressure of assignments and FREE from arguing with my ignorant parents that wouldn't understand anything even if it was staring them in the face. </em></p><p>He had been so close that his sudden movement had made him cum involuntarily, the pleasure of release mixing with the pressure of the pain from his first knot, ultimately making Taehyung feel even more conflicted. </p><p>Taehyung curled in on himself head buried in his knees crying, waiting for the uncomfortable knot to go down so he could take a shower and change his sheets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't shake the uncomfortable lump stuck in his throat even after burying himself under the new covers. He could feel more tears just waiting to come to the surface, but he wouldn't let them. He is sick of crying, sick of feeling so god damn weak and fragile all the time, which is ironic since alphas should be the strongest of the the alter-genders. He makes the decision not to hide himself away and call Ji-Eun, but after five tries with no answer he remembers that its the middle of the night and she is probably sleeping. He releases a shaky breath still recovering from the shock of it all, and before he can convince himself otherwise he calls someone else.</p><p>After a few rings Taehyung feels the doubt start to creep in; <em>Maybe this was a bad idea I should just hang up</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello" A groggy voice answers,<br/>"Jimin?"  The lump in his throat growing,<br/>"Tae?" Jimin sounds surprised, Taehyung can feel his tears slowly breaking the already weak wall he had to hold them back. <br/>"Are you okay?"<br/>"I don't know... honestly I don't even know why I called you I just... You know what never mind I'm sorry I bothered you" The fear and humiliation Taehyung feels is enough to make him want to hide away from the world, until no one remembers him.<br/>"No no, you didn't. Tell me what's going on." Suddenly sounding wide awake Jimin urgently tries to stop Taehyung, <br/>"I just.. I just can't do this"<br/>"Do what?"<br/>"Be an alpha"<br/>"Tae-ah its going to take some getting used to but you'll be alright" Jimin sound so sure, but it just sounds to good to be true.<br/>"No. I wont." The tears have broken the wall and now there is no stopping them or the sobs that join them.<br/>"Hey.. Don't cry please.. I don't like you crying when I can't comfort you."<br/>"I'm sorry I keep crying around you" The bitterness clear in his voice,<br/>"Don't apologize, just wait 15 minutes and I'll be right over"<br/>"No Jimin.. it's fine you don't have to do that" Taehyung doesn't want to burden him more than he already has,<br/>"I know... but what are friends for if they cant come to each other in need." <br/>"I appreciate the gesture I really do, but it's super late and-"<br/>"And?" Jimin asks,<br/>"I mean what about your parents, I bet they won't like you leaving in the middle of the night."<br/>"Well then it's a good thing I'm already out the door" Taehyung can hear his smirk in his voice,<br/>"Wait what!?" <br/>"See you in 10"<br/>"No Jimin I-" But once again Jimin demonstrated just how headstrong he is and Taehyung was left feeling guilty.</p><p>Some part of him probably knew that no matter how much he protests, that Jimin would come to comfort him, and maybe that's why he called him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Taehyung hears Jimin's car pull up into the driveway it's a little over 4 and Taehyung feels even more guilty for having Jimin come over at such late hours of the night. He goes downstairs to let Jimin in and immediately gets enveloped in a tight hug.<br/>"You really didn't have come" Taehyung says avoiding any kind of eye contact with the boy in front of him.  <br/>"Well it's to late now isn't it. And I brought ice cream!" He says holding up a plastic bag with a gleaming smile that makes his eyes disappear. It's first when he steps all the way inside that Taehyung realizes that Jimin's in his pajamas and a bomber jacket.<br/>"You went out buying ice cream like that?" Jimin follows his gaze and lets out a lighthearted chuckle,<br/>"Well I was in a hurry" And Taehyung can't help the smile that finds it way to his lips.</p><p>Jimin's already settled with a blanket on the couch, when Taehyung returns with two spoons in hand. His snacks from earlier were left on the table and Jimin is munching away.<br/>"So do you want to talk about what happened?" Jimin asks after Taehyung takes a seat besides him,<br/>"Uhmm not really" Taehyung brings his knees to his chest,<br/>"Come here" Jimin motions for him to lie his head on his lap and Taehyung obliges turning on his side to face the TV that now is showing Netflix; Jimin was quick to get comfortable. He immediately feels himself relax when Jimin start to card his fingers through his hair, and Jimin sees the tension lessen in his shoulders.<br/>"I know we haven't known each other long but I want you to know I'm here, and I wont ever judge you."<br/>"Thank you" Is all he can say hoping Jimin can hear how much he appreciates that. <br/>"Well how about we watch some crappy movies and pull an all-nighter. It's almost morning anyway"<br/>"I like that idea" And Jimin's hand never leaves Taehyung's hair, the tranquility of it lulling him to sleep just 5 minutes into the first movie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jimin notices Taehyung is sleeping he turns of the tv, and slowly maneuver himself out from under Taehyung. He slowly but surely carries the sleeping boy upstairs where he hopes to find his room. Jimin carefully places him on the bed and tucks him in. <br/>Jimin stays for a while just observing the calm that has swept over Taehyung's face, which earlier was filled with distress.</p><p> </p><p>When morning comes around Taehyung wakes up feeling heavy from the exhaustion; definitely not the weekend he had imagined. But Jimin coming over really did help him forget his worries and feel at ease even if just for a moment. Speaking of, he first now realized he was in his room on the bed, and not on Jimin's lap in the living room. <em>Maybe he left</em>.<br/>Taehyung got up and went to see if Jimin was still there, but when he reached the top of the stairs he could clearly hear multiple different voices, and the smell of pancakes made his stomach rumble. <em>Are my parents back early?</em><br/>What he found was Jimin and Jungkook sitting at the dining table and Jin cooking what looked like chocolate chip pancakes.<br/>Jimin was the first to notice him,<br/>"Morning Tae-ah, how did you sleep?" Taehyung still just woken up, looked at him confused.<br/>"Oh I invited Jin-hyung and Kookie over, I hope I didn't overstep" Jimin first now thought that he maybe should have waited and asked before inviting the others. Taehyung just said a small <em>It's fine</em> and sat down beside Jimin.</p><p>"I hope you're hungry because I made a lot of food"<br/>"I'm starving" Jungkook says and reaches out to take a few of the pancakes but not before Jin smacks his hand away,<br/>"Hey! Taehyung please take first before this one gets his hands on them. I swear his stomach is an abyss with the amount of food he eats"<br/>"And he's not even exaggerating" Jimin adds smiling at the way Jungkook's pouting.</p><p>As they eat the guys can't help awe at Taehyung's adorable way of eating plus the bedhead, he just looks too cute to handle. <br/>"Oh My God! Hyung this tastes so good!" Taehyung says eyes glistening as he shortly looks at Jin before getting a second portion.<br/>"I'm glad you like it, but please slow down before you choke" The boy in front of him doesn't seem to show any sign of slowing though, in fact it seems like he is eating faster than before.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>"I. Am. Stuffed! Thanks for the food Jin-hyung" Jungkook says as he leans back in his chair,<br/>"Yeah thanks Hyung it was so good!" Jimin quickly adds with a pleased smile that makes his eyes disappear.<br/>"Thank you for the food Hyung" Taehyung says and stands up to clear the dishes,<br/>"Well it's nice to be appreciated hahah" Jin is beyond satisfied that everyone enjoyed his cooking.<br/>"Oh you don't have to do that Jimin and I will do that" Jin says when Taehyung starts to fill the dishwasher,<br/>"I can't let you do that, it's my house after all and you cooked"<br/>"I'll help him don't worry Hyung" Jungkook says and gets up to help.</p><p>Taehyung told Jimin he could borrow some clothes and take a shower, and Jimin gladly accepted the offer, and so the rest of them were left behind in the kitchen.</p><p>"Uuhm what did Jimin tell you guys?" Taehyung asks avoiding looking at any of them while placing a plate in the dishwasher,<br/>"Just that you might need some cheering up, and Kookie and I were going to hang out anyway so I agreed to come over." Jin could sense Taehyung's discomfort.<br/>"The last thing we want to do is impose, so if you want us to leave don't hesitate to say so." Jungkook says with a small smile hoping to ease the other a bit,<br/>"No no, I guess I wouldn't mind having some company after all" Taehyung doesn't really feel like being alone right now, the distraction of company is nice.<br/> </p><p> </p><p>When Jimin came back down from his shower, he came to find the others laying out some blankets and a bunch of pillows in the living room.<br/>"What's all this?"<br/>"Well we thought we would make it cozy for the movie marathon, and if we get tired of that Tae suggested that we could play some board games!" Jungkook says already seeming super excited for the day to come. </p><p>"Though I don't think there's enough snacks for all of us… Let me quickly run to the store and get us some-"<br/>"No let Jimin and I do that, we have the car and besides we know what we like" Jin intervenes,<br/>"But you're the guests, you can just text me what you prefer-"<br/>"Tae we are the ones that basically took over your home just let us do this" Jimin adds,<br/>"Fine but then I'll stand for dinner later"<br/>"Deal!" They say in unison</p><p>Shortly after they leave Jungkook starts going through Netflix to find the first movie to watch.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>After a while of silence Taehyung, sitting in his protective position with his knees up to his chest fumbling with a string from one of the blankets, gathers the courage to break it. </p><p>"I don't know if we're close enough for this but have you like…" He hesitates,<br/>"Have I what?" Jungkook says still focused on the tv,<br/>"Have you tried to uhm… you know" Taehyung tries again searching for the right words,<br/>"No you'll have to elaborate" Jungkook says smiling looking towards Taehyung and notices his nervousness.<br/>"Have you tried to you know.." He bites his lip, <br/>"Tried to.. get off after-" Realization suddenly hits Jungkook like a brick, and he puts down the remote to give his full attention to the boy beside him.<br/>"After the white moon?"<br/>"Uhm yeah" Taehyung bites his lip again, harder this time in a failed attempt to hide how nervous he is, but his scent reveals him.<br/>"No I haven't" <br/>"Oh... just forget I said anything" He awkwardly scratches the back of his head,<br/>"But I did get.. uhm.. get turned on... and that was-"<br/>"Weird?" Taehyung quickly says looking up, hopeful that someone might understand his dilemma.<br/>"Yeah haha" Jungkook now also feeling a bit awkward looks down his ears slowly turning red.<br/>"Yeah same" Taehyung awkwardly laughs his cheeks now matching Jungkook's ears.<br/>"Being an omega really takes some getting used to"<br/>"Being an alpha is definitely an experience too"</p><p><br/>"I was turned on one minute and the next I felt a bit of... a bit of-"<br/>"Slick?" Taehyung inquires and Jungkook's ears are only getting more red,<br/>"Yeah haha... and it was so weird because I knew if anyone came close enough they would be able to smell it."<br/>"What did you do?"<br/>"I just went into the first bathroom I could find and tried to relax before the next class"<br/>"Wait it was in school?" Surprised Taehyung looks at the other, more than able to relate after the incident in class earlier this week.<br/>"Yeah, you know with all the smells I guess my omega liked someone's scent and then..."<br/>"You felt it"<br/>"Yeah... have... have you-" Jungkook stammers,<br/>"Huh? Gotten off?" He nods,<br/>"Sort of" Taehyung continues, detecting Jungkook's confusion.<br/>"It started out the same as usual but-"<br/>"But what?" Now curious Jungkook shared eye contact with Taehyung,<br/>"Well... you know how when alphas... uhm"<br/>"Finish?"<br/>"Yeah, they uhm... they pop a knot" <br/>"So you?" Jungkook's eyes are now as big as saucers,<br/>"Yeah and it freaked me out, I hadn't thought about it you know"<br/>"I can imagine"<br/>"And it was kind of painful too" Taehyung furrows his brows remembering the feeling, his eyes downcast once again.<br/>"Must be because it was the first" Jungkook guesses,<br/>"Probably... but I absolutely hated it"<br/>"Its not easy" Jungkook sympathizes, <br/>"No it really isn't"<br/>"Sometimes it feels like nobody else are having a hard time… do you think it's because they-" Taehyung starts wondering aloud, <br/>"They spent the White Moon with someone?"<br/>"Maybe if we had... We wouldn't find it this hard to adjust" Taehyung looks sad, for the first time he couldn't help doubt his thoughts on the the tradition he's always hated. Maybe the tradition was really created to help them when presenting, a way to avoid more hardships, a way to make the adjustment into your alter-gender easier.<br/>"I don't know, but I rather have it a harder than everyone else and then have the chance to choose my first. Instead of some weird instinct I barely understand" Taehyung nods in agreement, quickly being reminded that his biggest qualm with the tradition was the lack of choice, the lack of consent. No control of yourself or your choice in partner, he would take the struggle over that any day. <br/>Having Jungkook around surely helped the feeling of loneliness in it all, and that was also the reason he could so easily open up to him about his distress. Even if it was super embarrassing and awkward in the beginning, they always manages to keep each other afloat. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>When Jimin and Jin returned, they notice the faint lingering smell of intense embarrassment and the slightest touch of omega and alpha pheromones. The betas shared a look and then proceeded to enter the living room. They all got comfortable in what could undoubtedly pass for a nest, but that was probably why they all felt so relaxed and at ease. About halfway into the movie Taehyung got a worried text from Ji-Eun; who had just noticed the multiple calls from the night prior.<br/><br/><b>Ji-eun<br/></b>Omg are you okay?!</p><p><b>Taehyung<br/></b>I'm okay now don't worry</p><p><strong>Ji-Eun</strong><br/>I am SO sorry I didn't pick up.<br/>What happened?! You called me like 10 times at 3 in the morning.</p><p><strong>Taehyung</strong><br/>I would really rather not get into it.</p><p><strong>Ji-Eun</strong><br/>Taehyung...</p><p>TaeTae?</p><p>Tae bear?</p><p><strong>Taehyung</strong><br/>Fine!</p><p> </p><p>And then he proceeded to explain what happened and why he freaked out (avoiding too much detail, not wanting to dwell in memory). He explained how he in a moment of weakness decided to call Jimin and Ji-Eun was once again happy to know that someone would be there for her bestfriend when she couldn't. He then told her how Jungkook and Jin had come over this morning clearly Jimin's attempt to brightens his mood.<br/>To be honest he was glad that Jimin invited them, it made it less likely that they would have to be in a weird and awkward atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>The clock now showed it was almost 7 and Taehyung wanted to start dinner. He turned towards the others, as the credits were rolling in their fifth movie today, first now he notices that Jimin and Jungkook have fallen asleep. His eyes slowly move over the sleeping forms beside him until he locks eyes with Jin.<br/>"I'm gonna go get dinner started" He whispers as he starts to get up<br/>"Let me help" Jin also whispers as he goes to join him,<br/>"No that's okay, I'm just ordering pizza and then making some salad on the side."<br/>"Well then at least let me keep you company" Jin sits down at the dining table observing Taehyung take off the takeout menus from the fridge door. The latter sit down in front of him,<br/>"So what kind of pizza should we order and how many?"<br/>"I don't know, maybe just the basics? And we should order 4 large ones, I wasn't kidding when I said Jungkook eats a lot" Jin ends with a laugh and Taehyung joins him. They decide to order two with pepperoni, one with bbq chicken and one margarita. As soon as they're done ordering Taehyung gets up to get what he needs for the salad out of the fridge.<br/>"So if you don't mind me asking... Why was Jimin here yesterday?" Taehyung momentarily stops washing the vegetables after hearing Jin's question. <br/>"I mean... You said you wanting the weekend to yourself. So I'm just wondering what changed your mind?" <br/>"Uhm nothing really... Being alone just wasn't as fun as I thought it would be haha" Taehyung nervously chuckles and starts chopping the vegetables,<br/>"Jimin said you kind of had a bad night, but didn't know why... So I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me if you want. I might not understand but I promise to listen without any judgment" Taehyung could feel Jin's eyes on him, but couldn't find the strength to look back at him. The fear of him seeing the undoubtedly visible tears, that now cloud his vision, is too strong. And Jin must sense his fear, rather smell it because before long the kitchen was flooded with his calming scent. <br/>"Why?" Taehyung's voice almost a whisper, Jin furrowed his brows not quite following.<br/>"Why are all of you so nice to me?"</p><p>"Taehyung..." Jin was now beside him, he placed his hand on top of Taehyung's to make him loosen his grip on the knife. He would have been startled if it wasn't for the ongoing waves of Jin's scent that was still being immitted into the air.<br/>"Taehyung... look at me please" Jin's voice almost pleading, and the latter slowly turned towards him but with his eyes downcast. Jin placed a hesitant hand on Taehyung's cheek and when the younger finally looked at him a few tears escaped his eyes. Jin was quick to wipe them away, both hands now gently caressing the others face.<br/>"We care about you, all of us. Yes we might not know each other that well, but you are still important to us"<br/>"It's just pity... Pity after what happened on the night of the White Moon" He tried to look away again, but Jin's gaze grew firm, determined.<br/>"Taehyung. Do you really believe Jimin would come here at 4 in the morning if it was just pity? That I would use my time and energy to make sure that you feel welcome in our group? Come over early this morning to make you breakfast, to keep you company because I pity you?"<br/>"I-"<br/>"No. I get that you're having a really hard time but that doesn't mean that everything in your life is out to get you. I know for a fact that Jungkook couldn't be happier that you're here, the fact that he has someone to share this whole alter-gender experience with, one that can understand him. And don't think I haven't noticed how much you two already rely on each other, so if that is pity I clearly need to readjust my understanding of the word." Taehyung feels bad for doubting him, for doubting all of them, but it's hard not to question all this kindness when he doesn't think he deserves it.<br/>"I'm sorry Hyung I just-" The older quickly envelopes him in a tight hug,<br/>"It's okay Tae-ah."<br/>"It's just so hard, you're all so kind and I don't deserve it" Jin tightens the hug,<br/>"Yes you do. Of course you deserve it."</p><p>"Now why don't you let me help you finish this salad before the pizza arrives." Taehyung is released from them hug and nods in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>After they've all eaten and cleaned up they sit down to play some board games.<br/>"Now who's ready to get defeated in a game of ludo" Jin exclaims <br/>"Oh it's on Hyung! Just you wait!" Jungkook exclaims even louder than the older, and Jimin and Taehyung can't help but laugh at the fiery gaze between them. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The upcoming week was filled with even more assignments than the last, which meant that Taehyung spent a lot of time staying at the public library to study. He found it hard to concentrate at home, everything around him served as a distraction, so when Namjoon mentioned a quiet corner in the, not to mention giant library, he went with him the next time the beta was going to study there. It quickly turned into their entire group going, though most of the time it was him, Namjoon and Hoseok. Hoseok especially found it helpful going to the library given his younger siblings, he often told the others how he couldn't help focus on whatever game they were playing and then ultimately end up joining in on the fun. Taehyung liked being there with the others, even if they didn't talk much with each other, just knowing they were there made it feel less lonesome. His parents have started to ease up on him, probably realizing that their continuous efforts to have him embrace his new status as an alpha are fruitless. Or at least he hopes that's why.</p><p>The problem with his parents mostly stems from them both being set on tradition, they never question them, because if that's the way things have always been done how could it be bad. Taehyung's father is an alpha, his mother an omega and he knows that they couldn't be prouder that they now have a presented alpha son. They can't understand why he doesn't seem happier about that, or why he doesn't want to talk about the night of the White Moon since they look at it in this glorified light. It's as if Taehyung should be holding himself with a different stature, don't get them wrong they don't believe in the old fashioned hierarchy of the alter-genders where an alpha would get the final say so and omegas obey, but they do believe that the alter-genders can't be 100% equal since some (such as the alphas) are naturally stronger, naturally leaders. To them betas are more like mediators, advisors and such. So especially his father has a hard time understanding why Taehyung, now that he has presented, is even more timid than before, when he himself was walking around with his head held high and was (and still is) proud to be an alpha. Taehyung thinks their double standardized way of thinking is extremely frustrating, since he now is an alpha that doesn't magically change who he is, he is still shy and easily nervous, still more delicate and sensitive rather than hard and domineering. So for even his mother to back up this idea of him practically turning into his father just seems like a ridiculous notion to Taehyung. <br/>He just wishes that they would take him as he is, with no expectation, and just accept that regardless of his alter-gender that Taehyung is just Taehyung.</p><p>No more, no less. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>"Will you be home for dinner today?" Taehyung's mother asks while all three of them are eating breakfast.<br/>"Probably not" Taehyung dismissively answers,<br/>"I feel like I've barely seen you since your father and I came back"<br/>"Well I've been busy"<br/>"Taehyung." His father says in warning from behind the news paper he is reading,<br/>"What!?" Taehyung almost snarks back<br/>"Taehyung I want you to be home for dinner today" His mother says in a stern manner, ignoring the rising tension between her husband and son.<br/>"But I'm meeting up with some of my classmates in the library"<br/>"You can do that tomorrow"<br/>"No its important"<br/>"More important than spending time with your family?" His father once again intervenes, now looking directly at him, the paper on the table.<br/>"So my education isn't important?" Taehyung says, his gaze challenging.<br/>"Come on Taehyung don't pretend that's what this is about" His mother continues,<br/>"Then what is it about?" He can't help but snark this time,<br/>"You avoiding us! Don't think I haven't noticed you leaving every chance you get" Taehyung is momentarily stunned, he didn't expect his mother to raise her voice at him.<br/>"And why would I avoid you?" He feigns confusion,<br/>"Your mother and I aren't stupid son. We know you're hiding something and-"<br/>"And what would that be?" <br/>"Don't play coy Taehyung. Your night of presenting. Something obviously happened and you refuse to talk about it." His mother is clearly getting exhausted with him continuously avoiding this subject.<br/>"I already told you <em>nothing</em> <em>happened</em>" Taehyung now equally as exhausted, having thought they'd decided to leave the subject alone.<br/>"Stop lying!" His father yells slamming his hands on the table,<br/>"I'm not!" Taehyung abruptly stands up staring down at his parents,<br/>"Yes you are!" His father says now also standing up.<br/>"No you both just refuse to believe me!"<br/>"Your an alpha Taehyung. All I want is for you to accept what happened and embrace it." His mother says calmly, hoping to defuse the situation between the two.<br/>"There is nothing to accept. Because nothing happened!" He closes his eyes in an attempt to calm himself,<br/>"Taehyung!" His father's scent starts filling the room, demanding submission and his mother visibly cowers. <br/>"I'M NOT LYING! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? FINE" Taehyung can feel his instinct to overpower the other alpha, but despite his efforts to emit an identical level of dominance to that of his father, he fails.<br/>"I HID IN THE EQUIPMENT ROOM THE ENTIRE NIGHT! THAT'S IT!"<br/>"I DID NOT MATE <em>ANYONE</em>! DID NOT SPEND THE NIGHT WITH AN OMEGA! BEACUSE <em>I</em> <em>DIDN'T</em> <em>WANT</em> <em>TO!</em>" With that Taehyung picks up his stuff and leaves, slamming the door behind him.<br/>His parents were left behind looking at each other in complete and utter disbelief.</p><p>
  <em>School is going to be hell today.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung was not himself today and the guys noticed, the otherwise cheerful alpha has barely said anything besides a nod, or another form of short confirmation to show he is in fact listening to whatever conversation they'd be having. When they all joined each other for lunch he didn't eat anything even when Jin strongly suggested he should. They gradually grew more concerned, but thought it best not to push for answers, after all everyone can have a bad day.<br/>Jungkook, Yoongi and Taehyung had agreed to go to the library the day before so when they arrived and sat down in their usual spot Yoongi had had enough. He found it hard to let the alpha be, especially when he noticed Taehyung's mood seemed to had soured more than earlier. <br/>"Okay...What's going on Taehyung?"<br/>"Nothing" He shrugs and continues fetching his books out of his backpack.<br/>"Don't lie, we know somethings wrong. You've been off all day"<br/>"Hyung please..." His eyes pleading,<br/>"I'm fine" The older sighs, he doesn't want to pressure him but he also knows that he needs to talk about what's affecting him so much.<br/>"No you're not Tae. You've been smelling like a beat down puppy all day." Jungkook says stern but his eyes shows worry,<br/>"We've given you space, hoping you would talk about it. But you haven't and I'm worried"<br/>"We both are" Yoongi adds, and they both notice how Taehyung starts to curl in on himself like he usually does when he's sad or uncomfortable, or both. Yoongi gets up to sit down on top of the table between them, that way he is directly in front of the younger. He places his palms on the alphas knees to bring him some sort of comfort.<br/>"Tae-ah we care about you, and believe me I understand you wanting to ignore your problems, but that doesn't make them go away. It just leaves you feeling more isolated than you did to begin with. So please explain what's going on. I don't like seeing you like this." At this point Jungkook had joined Yoongi on the table to show his support. Taehyung just stayed quiet his eyes downcast, Yoongi and Jungkook shared a concerned look.<br/>"Okay if you don't wanna talk I'm going to respect that, now you know where we stand so if you change your mind you know where to find us. But for now how about we take you home so you can-"<br/>"NO!" Taehyung's outburst startled the older maybe even himself, the alpha now looked directly at him.<br/>"Taehyung a single days rest won't put you behind, you've been working non stop this week, you can take a break" Yoongi says,<br/>"I just don't want to go home right now..." Taehyung almost whispers,<br/>"Why not?" Jungkook asks,<br/>"I rather just stay here"<br/>"I get that but why?" Jungkook presses on,<br/>"I just got into a stupid fight, with my parents this morning and don't really want to pick up where we left off." Taehyung sighs resting his forehead on his still bended legs. Despite the light relief he feels from telling them, his chest still feels so incredibly heavy.<br/>"Can I ask what the fight was about?" Yoongi asks, his hands never having left Taehyung hoping to ease his distress a little.<br/>"Well the same as always"<br/>"The White Moon?" Jungkook then asks,<br/>"Yup. And this time I just had enough you know? They hadn't asked about it since they came back, four days of bliss. But-" He let's out a scoff,<br/>"I was naïve. I ended up blurting out the truth in the haze of my anger."<br/>"Wait... They know?" Jungkook's eyes grow big, he didn't think Taehyung would ever tell his parents about it. He surely hadn't.<br/>"Yes... or sort of... They know I didn't mate anyone, but they don't know any of you were in the room too" Taehyung looks at Jungkook, sharing a look.<br/>"They'll get over it... eventually. My parents are quite traditional themselves, they weren't exactly pleased that I walked home as a beta but they can't really do anything about that." Yoongi says and Taehyung only wishes to be that indifferent to what his parents thinks.<br/>"Hyung can we go to our spot? I think it would cheer Tae up." Jungkook says all of a sudden, and the older only smiles in response. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Without giving anything away Yoongi says to pack up their stuff again, and they go out of the library to get to his car. Jungkook seems beyond excited, says they haven't been there in a while, but Taehyung still doesn't get any hints as to where this spot of theirs is. They drive for some time, at first Taehyung thought it might just be the beach, but they drove further than that until they reached a forest at the outskirts of town. When they got out of the car it had started to get dark, and the alpha momentarily panicked at the thought of getting lost and never being found. Jungkook smelled his fear grabbing his hand and telling him not to worry. At the end of the narrow path they're walking on Taehyung sees a small cabin, and as they get closer he notices he can smell other people, people he know. Yoongi smiles knowingly and gets out a key to open the door, when he opens it he lets the alpha go in first.<br/>Taehyung is met with one large room, fairy lights the only source of light besides a small fire place and on the big couch that almost takes up the whole room, he sees the rest of his friends happily engaged in conversation. He turns to Jungkook and Yoongi his eyes glistening, a smile making its way to his lips.<br/>"What is this place?"<br/>"It's my family's cabin. But we're the only ones that ever really use it, it's not that big but it is enough for us." Yoongi says while removing his shoes.<br/>"We're here!" Jungkook all but screams out, even though he knows the others already smelled them. He then goes on to join them on the couch sitting between Jimin and Namjoon. Yoongi walks towards the small kitchen in the corner of the room, getting out some snacks and drinks.<br/>"Hey guys." Taehyung sits down at the right end of the couch besides Jin.<br/>"Have you been here since school ended?" He then asks,<br/>"No we just got here after receiving Jungkook's text about you guys coming." Hoseok says his heart smile on display,<br/>"Yeah we haven't been here in what feels like forever!" Jimin says.<br/>"You seem in a better mood." Namjoon states, Taehyung cant help notice everyone sniffing the air and agreeing. <em><br/>Jungkook must not have exaggerated when he said I smelled like a beat down</em> <em>puppy</em>.</p><p>"Yeah... I'm sorry" Taehyung nervously rubs the back of his neck,<br/>"Don't apologize, I'm just glad you're feeling better." Namjoon quickly said, nobody asked what had caused the bad mood and for that Taehyung was grateful. He had spend the most of the day down and he rather enjoy this moment instead of wallowing on something he ultimately has no control over.  </p><p>Yoongi came over with some bowls with different snacks and then some sodas, after he sat down Hoseok grabbed the remote from the now crowded coffee table and turned on the small tv on the wall across from them. They started the first movie they could agree on, some 2000's romcom. After a little while Taehyung felt a hand on his knee and looked to its owner and was met with Jin's gaze.<br/>"So you're okay?" He asks his voice low, not wanting to disturb the others.<br/>"Yes I'm fine Hyung." Taehyung says small smile showing, he thinks it's sweet how much his hyung worries about him.<br/>"Are you sure though? You seemed really down." His voice filled with concern for the other,<br/>"Yes... Just some dumb fight with my parents"<br/>"Promise?" Taehyung's breath is briefly caught in his throat, seeing how serious Jin looks, the whole affair as clearly weighed on the beta's mind. So he places his hand on top of Jin's, that still haven't left his knee.<br/>"I promise Hyung."<br/>"Good! I was really worried" He emphasizes the word 'Good' with a squeeze to Taehyung's knee before letting go. Missing the small warmth of his hand Taehyung scooches closer and snuggles into the elder, who in turn uses that same hand to caress his hair. The room then got filled with loud laughter and Taehyung could feel the last bits of tension completely leave his body.</p><p>The stress from working on so many assignments, from still trying to come to terms with who he now is or who he should be, must have taken a toll on Taehyung because before long he's fallen asleep. When the movie is over that's when Jin notices the boy is sleeping, his hand still running through the soft curly locks, there's a short moment where he just looks at the other. His long lashes that lightly graze his cheeks, the slow rise and fall of his chest, and Jin just smiles happy that Taehyung found comfort in his contact. </p><p>"Hyung!" Jimin loudly whispers, and Jin looks at him startled out of his thoughts.<br/>"What?"<br/>"I asked if it is okay that Taehyung rides with you and Namjoon, since you live the closest."<br/>"Yeah that's fine" Jin slowly stands up, trying not to disturb Taehyung.<br/>"Can one of you help me get him on my back, I don't want to wake him" He asks and Hoseok is quick to help him, having sat the closets to the two.<br/>"Okay lets go" Yoongi announces after killing the last embers in the fire place.<br/>"Joon grab my things please" Jin heads for the door sliding on his shoes, with his brother behind holding their stuff.<br/>"He must have been tired" Namjoon says as they walk back towards the makeshift parking lot at the edge of the forest.<br/>"Yeah... he have been stressing out a lot this week, with all the assignments we've gotten." Jin agrees,<br/>"True, but I think there's more too it" Hoseok joins in from behind them,<br/>"Probably, at least he knows he has us to talk too..." Jin contemplates,<br/>"Or at least I hope he knows"<br/>"He does Hyung. He just needs time to get used to that." Jimin chips in from beside Hoseok, hoping to ease the elders worry.</p><p>The rest of the walk is mostly filled with comfortable silence between the group of friends, and when they reach the parking lot Namjoon is quick to help his brother lie Taehyung in the backseat of their car. Jungkook comes over with Taehyungs stuff from Yoongi's car, his jacket and shoes, which he places on the feet of the sleeping boy. Then they all say their goodbyes and drive off.</p><p>When they reach Taehyung's house Jin turns around in his seat to see if the alpha's woken up.<br/>"Joon we have to wake him."<br/>"I've tried but he's a deep sleeper." Namjoon looks up from the boy sleeping in his lap hoping Jin might know how to wake him,<br/>"Okay let me try" Jin then proceeds to step out of the car and opens the door on Namjoon's side. He squats down to be level with Taehyungs head, his fingers finding their way back to the soft hair of the other.<br/>"Tae-ah~ You need to wake up now, you're home." The boy squirms in his sleep, not fond of the voice disturbing his sweet slumber.<br/>"Taehyung-ah~ Wake up~" Jin sees him furrowing his brows, still trying to fight being woken.<br/>"Come on~ You can go right back to sleep once you get inside" Taehyung slowly opening his eyes, blinking away the fog of sleep to look up finding Namjoon looking back. He abruptly sits up confusion clear on his face when he then meets Jin's eyes.<br/>"Where are we?" He asks sleep coating his voice,<br/>"In front of your house" Namjoon says,<br/>"I don't remember leaving the cabin"<br/>"You feel asleep and we didn't want to wake you" Jin says, getting a small pout in response from the alpha.<br/>"Well then why did you wake me now?" Taehyung rubs his eyes, the pout still very prominent on his lips.<br/>"Because I drove you home, and I can't exactly carry you inside." Jin says smiling, both him and Namjoon can't help but coo at the alpha's cute way of acting. Taehyung is clearly only partly awake, he still looks the brink of falling right back to sleep.<br/>"I guess that makes sense..."<br/>"Let me get your stuff" Jin stands up and then goes to get Taehyung's stuff out of the trunk. The brothers then proceed to follow Taehyung to his door, saying their goodbyes and shortly after driving home.<br/><br/></p><p>Taehyung slowly opens the door, he'd just checked his phone and seen that it was a little over eight, not to mention the missed calls and numerous text from his parents. So he decided it best to try and avoid any confrontation, and that's how he found himself tiptoeing up to his room. He carefully closed the door behind him, and (almost silently) threw his thing on the floor.</p><p>After washing up he got comfy in the sheets of his bed, but just as he's gotten his phone out a short series of knocks were heard on his door<br/>"Come in" In comes his father,<br/>"I'm not going to bother asking where you've been, but I thought you should know that your mother was sad to see you didn't show up for dinner as requested"<br/>"We can eat together tomorrow, it's Saturday anyway, so I don't have school"<br/>"Very well" His father turned to leave but then looks back at Taehyung,<br/>"As your father I can't say that I am pleased with what you told us this morning. No actually I'm annoyed, borderline angry, I understand that you've never really had the highest of opinions when it comes to the ritual of the White Moon. But that you would hide like some coward and not accept your faith as the generations before you is frankly disappointing. To think I was proud of having my son present as an alpha." And with that he leaves closing the door behind him. </p><p>Taehyung is left feeling all the self-deprecation, self-loathing and just overall self-hatred wash over him like a flood. His father's words were like a slap to the face.<br/><em>I can't believe I let myself forget what I am, what an absolute failure I am. I never wanted to be an alpha, never wanted to go through any of this, and I should have expected my dad to be disappointed. Hell I'm disappointed. I couldn't even be an alpha right. Even Ji-Eun went through the White Moon despite her doubts, and she's still the same as before, still as kind and strong as always. But me? I'm a coward, I'm weak! I'm not strong like Yoongi-hyung I can't stand up to my parents, or strong like Jungkook; at least he's accepted who he is. Why can't I do the same?  I'm an alpha for fucks sake!</em></p><p>"I-" Taehyung hadn't noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks,<br/>"I am-" His voice is shaking,<br/>"I am an al-" He couldn't get the word out, no matter how hard he tried that one word just couldn't, no wouldn't pass his lips. So he stood up; determined and went to stand in front of his mirror.<br/>"I am-" He looked himself in the eye, the tears slowly stopping,<br/>"I am an al-" His hands turned to fists, the knuckles turning white from the force.<br/>"I. Am. An. Alpha." His body shook like it wanted to reject the shear notion.<br/>"I am. An alpha" His face turned pale,<br/>"An alpha" Now his voice barely above a whisper.<br/>"<em>Alpha</em>" His legs gave out from under him and he collapsed on the floor sobbing, the tears returning tenfold.  </p><p>He didn't want this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung woke up still on the floor, he must have cried himself to sleep. He struggled to get up, his body feeling heavy and certainly bruised from laying on the cold hard floor all night. He dragged his feet to the en-suite, and the reflection staring back at him in the mirror was someone else. His eyes bloodshot from crying so much, dried tears staining his cheeks, and not to mention the bags under his eyes accompanied by his overall bloated face. He washes his face with ice cold water to try to get down the overall swelling, it helped but not enough to hide that he's been crying. Taehyung then decides it's best to just take a shower, and maybe it will help his aching limbs. <br/>When he returns to his room covered in a towel he goes to his closet to search for the baggiest clothes he can find, going for ultimate comfort. He ends up being clad in a large hoodie that goes past his hands, equally big sweatpants that just barely shows his feet, which are covered in warm fluffy socks. He pulls the hood up covering his still dripping hair, and goes over to pick up his phone, then a knock is heard from the door. <br/>"Breakfast!" It's his father, but all it makes Taehyung think about is, not his forgotten hunger, but the face of his father telling him how disappointed he is to have him as a son. Taehyung takes a deep breath trying to calm himself, not wanting to cry again, before opening the door and heading downstairs.</p><p>The rest of house gets flooded in the scent of Taehyung's sadness and despair, his mother looks to her husband,<br/>"What in the world did you tell him?!" She knows how harsh he can be, however she also knows how sensitive her son is and her husband is also well aware just chooses to ignore it at times.<br/>"Nothing he didn't need to hear"<br/>"You're unbelievable" She looks away from her husband,<br/>"Good morning honey! Sit down I made pancakes" Taehyung's mother said cheerful, despite her heart aching seeing how sad her son is. Taehyung sits down in the same seat as always, across from his father, whos is reading the morning paper as usual. It irks Taehyung that he can be so standoffish after what he said, and that he himself in turn is so affected by it.</p><p>His mother places a plate of pancakes in front of him, he is then reminded of the previous Saturday where Jin too had made pancakes, but this time he doesn't have an appetite. He doesn't feel like he is surrounded by warmth, he is actually quite uncomfortable, the feeling of being so exposed and vulnerable while his parents are pretending that it's a day like any other. He looks at his food, the smell all of a sudden unpleasant, the pancakes almost staring right back at him and he feels himself become nauseous.<br/>"Actually I'm not hungry" He quickly stands up, almost flips his chair and runs upstairs, through his room and straight into the en-suite straight to the toilet. <br/>After throwing up he brushes his teeth and goes to close the door to his room but is surprised to see him mother stand in the doorway.<br/>"Are you alright?" She looks really worried, the overwhelming smell of sadness haven't decreased.<br/>"I'm fine, just leave me alone"<br/>"Taehy-"<br/>"Mom! Seriously! Leave me alone! You've been pretending everything's fine so just go back to pretending!" And on that note he goes to slams the door in her face, and locking it. He doesn't find the strength in him to walk over to his bed, so he just slides down ending up sitting up against his bedroom door.  <br/>"Taehyung.. please talk to me"<br/>"Go away!"<br/>"Taehyung" She almost sounds heartbroken, but Taehyung finds it hard to believe.<br/>"I don't know why you keep trying so hard when all I am is a disappointment anyway!" Taehyung's mother was surprised, she couldn't believe he would think such a thing.</p><p>But then she remembered.</p><p>Taehyung's father was still sitting downstairs reading his paper, when all of a sudden it was ripped out of his hands and slammed on the table. He looks up and is met with his wife that is fuming.<br/>"Did you tell our son that he is a disappointment?!" No answer,<br/>"Answer me dammit!"<br/>"I said he was a coward of an alpha, and that I was disappointed in the choice he made under the White Moon." He answers nonchalant,<br/>"And you think that's going to help him how?" At this point Taehyung's mother is beyond baffled at her husbands behavior. <br/>"Well that way he can reflect on his actions and finally accept that being an alpha is something to be proud of." The pride in his answer only aggravates her more,  <br/>"You think calling him a coward and disappointment is encouraging?"<br/>"I don't see your point?" <br/>"How will he learn to accept himself when he thinks his own parents don't care about anything but his alter-gender? I swear some times your stupidity baffles me."<br/>"You don't understand you're not an alpha"<br/>"It has nothing to do with my alter-gender! He needs encouragement! Did you even notice how distraught he seemed? Or is that also part of his process to become a better alpha?"<br/>"I-" Taehyung's father didn't expect his wife to be this upset with him, and the shock could be read all over his face.<br/>"Honestly I can't even look at you right now" She turns her back to him,<br/>"We'll talk about this when you get back from work later" She then continues still looking away from him.<br/>"But I don't have to leave for another 30 minutes" The alpha weakly says, not liking his omega being this angry with him.<br/>"Does it look like I care?!" She abruptly turns to say, he then slowly gathered his things and leaves saying a timid goodbye to his wife and then heads to work.  </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>"Teach me to be an alpha" Was the first thing Ji-Eun heard when she received a call from her best friend.<br/>"What?"<br/>"Teach me to be an alpha" Taehyung says more determined,<br/>"Teach you?"<br/>"Yes"<br/>"TaeTae I don't think I follow." Ji-Eun still feels a little disoriented from the sudden start to the conversion.<br/>"You're an alpha right?<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"So teach me. Teach me to be an alpha like you" Ji-Eun couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her.<br/>"TaeTae~ You are an alpha what is there to teach?"<br/>"Well..." Taehyung started to doubt if his plan would work,<br/>"Well I'm still new and I don't know how it all works. So I wanted your help" He says sounding unsure of the answer,<br/>"Taehyung are you okay?" Ji-Eun can sense there's some underline reason to this subject.<br/>"Yeah I'm fine! I just want you to teach me how to be a strong, good alpha... like you" A lightbulb goes on in Ji-Eun's head finally understanding what's going on.<br/>"Tae... An alpha isn't one specific thing, it's another part of you. Like an extension of yourself, despite what some people might think alphas come in all shapes and sizes."<br/>"But-" Taehyung should have known Ji-Eun would see right through his act,<br/>"Listen okay? You have to find out what kind of alpha you want to be, not copy someone else, and FYI you are strong Tae-ah."<br/>"No...You're wrong"<br/>"No I'm not, your the sweetest, kindest and most thoughtful person I know. If I'm strong then you're stronger, because you stand by what you believe in regardless of anybody else. You're never afraid of showing what you feel even if it makes you vulnerable, and I admire you for that." <br/>"Ji-Eun..." Taehyung has a hard time believing her despite the sincerity in her voice.<br/>"No just listen to me. You are incredible! Like the fact that you could hold back your instincts on the White Moon, instincts you were so unfamiliar with. But you did because you refused to do something you didn't agree with, when everyone else would have given in."<br/>"Jungkook held back too..." Taehyung didn't feel like what he did was special especially when Jungkook also held back.<br/>"Yes but you're an alpha, the pain you must've gone through... I can't even imaging. And that is just more proof of how strong you are, both of body and mind. So if you ask me you are without a doubt one of the strongest alphas out there." Ji-Eun really hoped that Taehyung would believe her words, because she really did mean it.<br/>"Now...Will you tell me what happened, why do you seem so down?"<br/>"I- I just still have a really hard time being who I'm supposed to be" Taehyung didn't want to remember the night prior, the wound in his heart still too fresh.<br/>"But your not supposed to be anything other than yourself." Ji-Eun's heart broke knowing how tough he had it as of late.<br/>"But my dad-" <br/>"Your dad is stubborn and set in his ways, whatever he said to you just ignore it okay?" Ji-Eun knows Taehyung's parents and she knows very well how much of a traditionalist they can be, especially his father.  <br/>"I'll try" He says timidly,<br/>"And that's good enough. Take it one day at a time, being an alpha isn't that bad, you just have to make peace with the idea... Just don't rush yourself." Those words really stuck with Taehyung. He's been trying so hard to ignore what he now is, and therefor have a hard time accepting it. But forcing himself to acceptance just because others expect that of him isn't healthy and he knows that, but hearing Ji-Eun tell him that it's okay to take his time feels nice. Especially hearing that from another alpha really helps.<br/>"Thank you"<br/>"For what?"<br/>"Just for always being there to glue me back together when I need It" He awkwardly laughs, hoping he's not too much of a burden.<br/>"Of course TaeTae, anything for you. Besides I know you'll always be there if I need it." </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening Taehyung's mother told him to come downstairs since his father would soon be home. Against his better judgement he did as he was told, the small amount of energy he had gained from speaking with Ji-Eun would not be enough to argue with his mother. She told him to go wait in the living room, and before long he heard the front door opening and he knew it was his father. From his position in the corner of the couch he crumbled in on himself, still not really comfortable with the idea of seeing nor less speak with the man. He hears footsteps approaching the living room, and he tugs on his hoodie wanting to cover himself as much as possibly, feeling the small barrier of cloth would maybe shield him from any other harsh words that could be directed towards him. He feels the couch dip beside him and the scent is no doubt his mother, she is purposely sending out calming pheromones clearly sensing his discomfort.<br/>"Tae honey, will you please look at me for a moment?" He shakes his head,<br/>"Please it's important" He timidly looks up at her from under his hood,<br/>"I want you to understand something so listen very carefully okay?" He nods in understanding,<br/>"You are <em>not</em> a disappointment. Though we may not agree with your choice on the White Moon, we have to accept it because after all we can't change the past"<br/>"But dad-" Taehyungs voice is just loud enough to be heard.<br/>"Son you have to understand there is a way things are done and-" Taehyung's father takes note of the warning glare he receives from his wife,<br/>"And that it is what I wish you would have followed. I am disappointed in your actions, not in who you are." Taehyung slowly turns to look at the alpha who's still standing,<br/>"I was rash in how I spoke to you yesterday, but you have to understand that when you said you didn't follow the traditions of the White Moon, I got angry. Neglecting your instincts is wrong and downright unhealthy, but what I want most from you is that you accept who you are and be proud of it." Taehyung curled further into himself, if that was even possible.<br/>"I understand" Taehyung says looking away again, he really did understand but he still felt pressured to be someone he might never be.<br/>"Good"<br/>"Now go rest I'll call you when dinner is ready" His mother said, seemingly content with clearing up the mistakes made by her husband. Little did she know that even though Taehyung did believe her when she said he wasn't a disappointment, it didn't mean he felt any less like one.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The next day Taehyung decides to take a walk trying to clear his mind. Being held up in his room for more than 24 hours has really not helped his mood improve. Yes his parents tried to reassure him; <em>tried</em>. The truth is he felt that despite their sincerity they still wanted him to accept his alpha side quickly, and knowing that it would take some time only stressed him out more. So now he's walking down the street with no real destination with clothes equally as baggy as the day before, now just with the addition of his jacket and shoes. He thought about going to the park nearby, but then thought it best not to ruin other peoples day with his depressing scent. <br/>He found solace in going unnoticed by his surroundings, there weren't that many people around and the few that walked passed him would just frown at his unpleasing scent but then go about their day. He felt like he could blend into the background, be insignificant and for the first time in his life that was better than being seen. He just wanted to be left in his small bubble before returning to the turmoil that now is his reality.<br/>After 20 minutes of walking around he caught a whiff of what undoubtedly reminded him of the Kim brothers; their scents being pretty similar them being family after all . Taehyung felt himself panic, wanting to find a quick route away from them, if he caught their scent they would definitely have caught his. He crossed the road, pulling his hood further down, heading towards a small path that was between a couple of houses, but just as he reached the other side he heard them call for him. <em>Shit if only I knew how to mask my scent.</em><br/>Taehyung tried to think of happier things, wanting to find a way to cloud his gloomy scent <span class="u"><em>fast</em></span>.<br/>"Taehyung-ah?" Jin's voice called out, and he had no choice but to turn around, fake smile on his lips.<br/>"Hyung! Namjoon! What are you guys doing here?" His voice sounded a bit strained, but he thought it wasn't obvious enough for them to detect.<br/>"I wanted to go for a stroll through the park, and Jin-Hyung wanted to tag along. What about you?"<br/>"Oh I just went for a short walk, actually I was just about to head back home."<br/>"A short walk? Isn't your house like 30 minutes away on foot?" Namjoon said with a small chuckle,<br/>"I hadn't noticed, I guess I must have lost track of time haha" Taehyung was doing anything to avoid eye contact for too long, gradually becoming more nervous.<br/>"Are you okay Tae-ah?" Jin is starting to notice how anxious the alpha seems, not to mention the overall mix of scents he is exuding. <br/>"Yeah I'm fine, I just have to go" Taehyung says knowing it's so far from convincing, but right now he just wants to go. He gets ready to leave and go back home but as he walks past the two, Jin catches his arm. Being startled, he flinches causing his hoodie to fall and reveal his face. Jin furrows his brows seeing just how worn out the other looks. Taehyung doesn't do anything else but stare back, trying to decipher what the older is thinking. <em>I should've run the moment I smelled them.</em><br/>Jin feels a tug on his heart now being able to zero in on the smell of all consuming sadness coming from Taehyung, underneath everything else that is the most potent. The boy's puffy face, the bags under his eyes; everything pointing to something definitely being wrong.  <br/>"Taehyung what happened?" Namjoon asking noticing everything Jin has, equally as concerned. Jin goes to reach for Taehyung's face with his other hand, but can't before the alpha pulls his arm free from his grasp.<br/>"I'm fine! Now if you don't mind I'm going back home!" Taehyung says rather harshly making Jin jump back a little, not expecting that reaction. The brothers stand back watching the alpha run away, both left with a heavy sense of unease. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If I'm going to be a proper alpha I need to learn to take care of my problems myself! </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year!<br/>I hope everyone had a good start to 2021.</p>
<p>Enjoy this next chapter and don't be shy to comment what you think.<br/>It really helps me out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung needed time to think, he wanted to find a way to acceptance but knew that it was something he had to do on his own. In the end no matter how much help he got from his friends, he's the only one that can really do something about his issues.</p>
<p>Throughout the day his focus had been off, he wasn't really paying attention in his classes and when lunch came around he just decided to eat in the classroom. Taehyung knew his mood wasn't in high spirits and didn't want to bring the others down, so he thought it best to just leave his friends alone. When it was time for his math class he was lucky enough to be one of the first to arrive, so he sat all the way in backrow of the room. </p>
<p>Taehyung could smell his friends as soon as they arrived, and his entire body tensed up, he really wished he could get a hold of his scent and hide the anxiety he's feeling. He just keeps focusing on getting his materials out of his bag, not even glancing at the others. Despite how redundant it might be for him to get his stuff ready for a class he's no doubt not going to follow, he still wants to at least try to absorb some information.</p>
<p>Namjoon sat down in the empty seat on his left, Yoongi and Hoseok in the seats in front of them, and Jungkook and Jin in the seats across from them. Taehyung starts to feel surrounded and suffocated, his hands tightening around his desk, his breathing elevated and in this moment he just wants to run away. The scent of his friends seem to be overconsuming, and in turn he feels forced to stay where he is as there is no means of escape. He needs to calm down, but is finding it really hard, especially with his teacher arriving, the last thing Taehyung wants is to cause another scene like last time. He knows his scent is slowly getting stronger, more potent and he knows that it won't be long before his teacher and his entire class notices.</p>
<p>Suddenly he feels a warmth radiating from his shoulder, the comfort it brings helps him reign in his breathing and thereby helping the rest of his body start to relax with the small sense of control he gained. Taehyung looks to his left and sees the warmth stems from Namjoon's hand, he looks at him and is met with an expressions that tells him everything's going to be okay. Taehyung then feels the anxiety flare up again as his brain reminds him of the rest of the class, but as he looks around nobody is looking at him, so they thankfully didn't notice.</p>
<p>Taehyung sends Namjoon a look of appreciation, and then says a small 'thank you' whilst slowly pushing the hand off of his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin glances to where he knew Taehyung was sitting, checking if he was okay, his scent now a lot less noticeable.<br/>
"Is he okay?" Jungkook whispers worried,<br/>
"Yeah... Namjoon seems to have calmed him." Jin says a forced smile on his lips, not wanting to worry the omega more.<br/>
"I'm glad nobody else noticed"<br/>
"Oh I think some did, but Yoongi scared them off with his death glare" Jin says with a humorless laugh.<br/>
Jin takes another glance at the alpha just to be sure that he's really is okay now.</p>
<p>He feels bad, he knows they all sort of cornered the boy, but they were worried. After seeing the reaction they caused, he can see that it probably wasn't the best way to show their support.</p>
<p>Namjoon and Jin had told the others what happened yesterday, and how sad Taehyung seemed, so when none of them saw or heard anything from him they got scared.</p>
<p>But now Jin just feels like they're pushing Taehyung too hard to confide in them. Jin suddenly feels a spike of pain in his palms and looks to his fists, perched on his lap, in confusion. He opens them to find he was clenching his fists so hard his nails pierced the skin, he wasn't even aware that he was doing it. Jin gets up to go to the bathroom wanting to wash off the blood and as he leaves Jungkook looks at him confused at the abruptness of the movement from his Hyung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the class ended Taehyung sighs knowing he'll probably be behind in yet another class, he sighs once again and starts packing his stuff.<br/>
"Hey Tae-ah are you okay?" It's Jimin,<br/>
"Yeah why do you ask?" Taehyung doesn't look at him, just continues what he's doing.<br/>
"You just seem off, you know you can talk to us right?"<br/>
"I know"<br/>
"Okay just wanted to make sure" Jimin's voice sound more apprehensive than usual,<br/>
"Okay"<br/>
"Taehyung please.. We know somethings up Namjoon and Jin-hyung told us what happened yesterday" The alpha stops what he's doing and looks at the omega.<br/>
"We don't want to push you-"<br/>
"Then stop asking!" Taehyung's eyes harden,<br/>
"Tae-"<br/>
"No! You say you won't push me then don't! Cornering me, asking even when I say to leave it alone, now how is that not pushing me?!" Taehyung is frustrated, he knows they mean well but he needs time to think for himself. He grabs his bag and stands up leaving the others behind in the classroom, he's almost at his locker when he hears his Hyung call for him.<br/>
"Taehyung! Wait!" He turns to look at the running beta,<br/>
"What do you want Hyung?" Jin is slightly taking aback from the harsh tone but quickly recovers.<br/>
"I- I just wanted to apologize"<br/>
"What?... Why?" Taehyung did not expect this, the frustration now gone from his face and replaced with shock. <br/>
"For pushing you. By the way you reacted in class I'm guessing you didn't really like what we did" Jin's gaze is down towards his feet, too ashamed to look at the younger.<br/>
"No I just-"<br/>
"No. We thought if we stayed close you'd feel less alone; feel like we were there for you but without bothering you. But you clearly felt trapped" Jin's hands clench into fists once again,<br/>
"I didn't know..." Taehyungs brows furrow, not liking how dejected Jin seems.<br/>
"I know and I see we went about it wrong, we should've just talked to you instead."<br/>
"Hyung... It's not your fault. And I would likely not have heard you out if you had tried to speak to me." Taehyung looks apologetically at his Hyung that still haven't looked back at him.<br/>
"By the way I should probably also apologize" Finally Jin looks at him,<br/>
"Why?"<br/>
"For the way I spoke to you and Namjoon yesterday"<br/>
"No you don't. I don't know what was going on but don't be sorry for being sad. We all have moments where we are driven by our emotions."<br/>
"Still that's not an excuse for yelling." Jin avoids his eyes again, feeling even more guilty for having the younger apologize after doing nothing wrong. His palms start hurting again but he ignores it this time, feeling like he deserves the pain. Taehyung looks at the older confused, he can tell something else is wrong but doesn't know what. He then catches an unpleasant smell amongst Jin's otherwise slightly distressed scent. Trying to determine where it's coming from he looks down at Jin's clenched fists and knows the smell must be from them. <br/>
"Hyung what are you doing?" Grabbing the others wrists to take a closer look,<br/>
"It's nothing" Jin tries to pull out of his grasp but to no avail,<br/>
"Hyung."<br/>
"Taehyung it's fine just let go" Jin continues to struggle against the hold,<br/>
"No" He pulls his Hyung closer the smell getting stronger, Jin is too startled by the close proximity to move. Taehyung lets go of one wrist to pry the other hand open and sees how Jin's nails have been digging into his palms causing him to start bleeding.<br/>
"Hyung... Show me your other hand." Taehyung gestures to the one he let go. <br/>
"Tae-"<br/>
"Now!" Reluctantly Jin does as told, and to Taehyungs dismay the other hand is in a similar state.<br/>
"It's not that bad, you know betas still heal pretty fast. Maybe not as fast as alphas or omegas but still" He tries to lighten the atmosphere but Taehyung's frown just deepens. <br/>
Taehyung turns still having a hold of Jin's wrist, and start dragging him back the way they came. Walking past the others that just exited the classroom ignoring their confused stares, they continue walking.<br/>
"Taehyung where are we going?" He doesn't need an answer as they arrive in front of the nurses office.<br/>
"Tae... don't you think you're overreacting a little?" He gets dragged to sit on one of the beds and Taehyung starts searching for something for the cuts.<br/>
"Found it!" Taehyung exclaims sliding over the nurse's chair to sit in front of Jin.<br/>
"Show me your hands Hyung" Jin complies but keeps his gaze on his hands, even though he doesn't like the sight. Taehyung checks them and notices the bleeding has practically stopped already. <em>Betas do heal fast</em>.<br/>
"Okay I'm going to clean the wounds now okay?" His voice soft,<br/>
"Okay." Jin says timidly. As soon as the disinfectant touches the skin he winces, the sting being worse than expected.<br/>
"Sorry" Taehyung tries to be more gentle, and when he's done he goes to remove the dry blood from Jin's nails. Taehyung then lightly dabs some ointment on the wounds that'll help speed up the healing, and avoid any scaring. Jin glances up at Taehyung whose completely focused on what he's doing. He's grateful for the care he's being showed, but still deems it unnecessary. The last thing he wanted was to be a burden to the younger.<br/>
"Done" Taehyung looks up at the beta, their faces closer than before.<br/>
"Thanks" Jin looks away feeling his ears grow red with embarrassment.<br/>
"Hyung? Why did you do that?" Taehyung sounds concerned, and have yet to let go of others hands.<br/>
"It wasn't on purpose, it just sort of happened" Jin shrinks further in on himself,<br/>
"Has it happened before?"<br/>
"Only when I get really anxious or just super uncomfortable in some way"<br/>
"Oh I'm sorry" Taehyung starts to move away,<br/>
"No no..." Jin looks at Taehyung to reassure him, now being the one to hold onto the alpha.<br/>
"You didn't do anything. I just felt bad for what happened in class and then again-"<br/>
"Again?" Taehyung asks having thought it only happened in the hallway.<br/>
"Uhm..."<br/>
"Hyung... what's making you so anxious?"<br/>
"I- I just- I just felt really guilty for making you almost have a panic attack in class, worsening your already difficult situation and-"<br/>
"Hey... you didn't do any of that on purpose. So don't feel bad for something that's out of your control"<br/>
"But-"<br/>
"I don't want you to stress out over my problems okay? Especially when you end up hurting yourself like this." Taehyung smiles small,<br/>
"I'm sorry-"<br/>
"Don't apologize"<br/>
"But I don't think you have to go through whatever's been bothering you so much on your own." Jin persist, <br/>
"Yes I do"  Taehyung visibly gets tense,<br/>
"No you don't!" Jin need Taehyung to understand this in order to stop the, frankly vicious, cycle.<br/>
"I'm not saying we'll solve all your problems, but at least you won't feel so isolated."<br/>
"Hyung..." Taehyung looks down at their hands with a sigh,<br/>
"No Tae-ah! You don't understand... your scent- your scent yesterday it was so full of... so full of despair." Jin takes in a shaky breath,<br/>
"So much that I literally felt the pain in my chest even long after you left. I didn't know what to do, knowing that I only felt a fraction of what you were feeling" Taehyung felt his Hyung's grip on him tighten, and his heart clenched knowing he caused him pain.<br/>
"You don't have to tell us anything but let us at the very least be there for you. I guarantee that you'll feel a lot more comfort from being surrounded by people that care about you, than you will sitting alone in the darkness with only your sadness as a companion" Jin looked at the younger who now was the one refusing to look at him. Jin squeezed Taehyung's hands hoping it would ease him a little. <br/>
"Tae-ah~" Jin went to lift the boys head, his palms carefully touching the soft cheeks. Taehyung closed his eyes feeling a lump form in his throat, knowing he would start crying if he looked up at the older.<br/>
"Look at me please" Jin's voice only slightly above a whisper, his thumbs creating soothing circles on the alpha's cheeks. Releasing a shaky breath Taehyung takes what little courage he has and finally makes eye contact. Immediately on impact two tears escape the glossy eyes, the comforting gaze of his Hyung making him feel safe.<br/>
"It's okay" Jin says never stopping his ministrations, seeing Taehyung's bottom lip wobble and the boy trying to keep his sobs down by biting his lip.<br/>
"It's okay" Jin feels his own eyes glaze over seeing the turmoil the other is going through. Taehyung shakes his head,<br/>
"Yes it is." A sob escapes Taehyung's lips and the dam just breaks. Uncontrollable sobs are leaving him, accompanied by the well of tears falling from his eyes and it hurts; it hurts him so much. He covers his lips, wanting the sobs to stop but it doesn't work. Jin is quick to pull the younger into a tight embrace, making him rest his head on his shoulder. <br/>
"It's okay, it's okay. Hyung's got you" Jin gently pats Taehyung's back, letting him get it all out. The older felt the heart wrenching sobs as if they went through him, stabbing at his heart. He had to look up towards the ceiling in order to stop his own tears from falling. <em>This isn't about me.</em><br/>
"Hyung it hurts" Taehyung all but wailed out,<br/>
"I know" Jin whispers,<br/>
"It hurts so much I wish I could rip my own heart out" The boy moves his hands to grip on his Hyung's arms tightly, like that's the only thing keeping him afloat in his sea of emotions.<br/>
"I hate it! I hate it more than anything! I just want this to be over!" Jin tightens his hold on him even more resting his chin on top of Taehyung's head, the sobs vibrating through his body like an earthquake. As moment goes by with just the sounds of complete hopelessness filling the small room, Jin's hold never falters.</p>
<p>Taehyung then starts to get more quiet, mostly the sounds of sniffling are left. He then backs away to look at Jin, tears streaming down his face still, heaving for air since his sobs aren't quite over yet. <br/>
"I don't think I'll ever get through this" Taehyung says with a gravelly voice,<br/>
"Not if you keep trying to isolate yourself like this" Jin's tone is filled with compassion, <br/>
"I'm just so tired. I can never become a real alpha if I keep being like this" Taehyung says more to himself, Jin furrows his eyebrows.<br/>
"Being like what?"<br/>
"Like this. I keep crying, keep feeling sorry for myself and where has it gotten me? Nowhere. I don't understand why it has to be this difficult" Taehyung frustratingly rubs away his remaining tears, <br/>
"Taehyung-ah. Now you listen to me!" Jin grabs a hold of the youngers cheeks again, almost squishing them, making sure to get his point across.<br/>
"You are a <em>real alpha</em> ! You just have to get whatever idea of what you think an alpha should be out of your head. It's not helping you at all! I don't think you have a hard time accepting you're an alpha, I think what you're having a hard time dealing with the fact that you are a less traditional one. There is nothing wrong with showing your emotions; happy or sad. Yes it will take some time to fully accept, but I'll be there to remind you every time that little voice of yours will try to tell you otherwise"<br/>
"But-"<br/>
"No buts. I don't know who told you all alphas have to be dark and brooding, or whatever, but that's not the case."<br/>
"Aren't you the one that dislikes how almost everyone is stuck in all traditions an notions of how the alter-genders should be?" Taehyung nods in agreement,<br/>
"Then apply that same logic to yourself as well. You don't have to be anything but yourself. Do you understand?" Taehyung felt his cheeks grow warm from Jin's intense gaze,<br/>
"Yes Hyung"<br/>
"Good, now why don't I drive you home huh?" Jin said a smile grazing his lips,<br/>
"Okay" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jin arrived at Taehyung's house he knew the younger had fallen asleep, but he couldn't get himself to wake him. So after he turns of the engine and steps outside, he carefully opens the door to the passengers seat and crouches down to get the sleeping boy on his back. He struggles a bit but manages in the end, then he goes to the front door, takes a deep breath and knocks. <br/>
"Well hello" A middle-aged woman opens the door seemingly confused as to why her son is sleeping on this boys back. She reminds Jin of Taehyung especially with her big brown eyes.<br/>
"Hello I'm Seokjin, Taehyung's friend. He's kind of had a long day and I didn't want to wake him-"<br/>
"Oh please come in! I'll show you where his room is." Taehyung's mother opens the door completely, and starts walking up the stairs to then open the door to Taehyung's room. The room is a mess, clothes scattered everywhere, books lying wherever it was convenient at the time and Taehyung's mother visibly cringes at the state of the room. Jin ignores it and walks towards the bed, carefully placing Taehyung on it. He removes the alpha's shoes before pushing his legs all the way on top of the bed, and then tugging him in under the covers. <br/>
"Let me just go get his backpack." Jin says to Taehyung's mother before hastily going downstairs, when he returns she's standing in the entrance to the house.<br/>
"Here you go Mrs. Kim" Jin says and hands over the bag,<br/>
"Thank you Seokjin. I'm glad Taehyung has a nice friend such as yourself. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure Taehyung would like to thank you for your kindness" <br/>
"I wouldn't want to impose-"<br/>
"Oh no not at all. You can stay and wait in Taehyung's room if you'd like?"<br/>
"I-"<br/>
"Come on~ I'll get the two of you when dinner is ready" And just like that Jin was coaxed into staying for dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over at Namjoon and Jin's place the others were gathered in Namjoon's room.</p>
<p>"What do you guys think was going on?" Jimin asks the others, referring to when they saw Taehyung drag Jin down the hallway at school.<br/>
"I don't know but Taehyung didn't seem happy." Namjoon said,<br/>
"Yeah I've never seen him look so serious" Hoseok added, his eyes big as if he just saw it happen.<br/>
"Neither have I, and did you notice his scent was almost-" Jungkook agrees,<br/>
"Authoritative?" Jimin finishes, not sure if that's right word to use.<br/>
"Yeah, but not in like a controlling way more like in a-" Jungkook begins again trying to explain what he smelled,<br/>
"Protective kind of way." Yoongi concludes looking deep in thought,<br/>
"Do you think Hyung got through to him?" Jimin asks sounding a little sad,<br/>
"Maybe... if anyone can it's Jin. When he first decides to help someone he doesn't give up" Yoongi says with such an amount of certainty that Jimin's fears visibly fades.<br/>
"True but I kind of sense that there's more to it than that?" Jungkook says questioning his grasp of the whole situation,<br/>
"What would that be?" Hoseok asks confused,<br/>
"I don't know, but it's just like he feels responsible for Taehyung." Jungkook then continues to explain<br/>
"I think you might be right. After we saw Taehyung yesterday it was like Jin-hyung couldn't focus, like his mind was somewhere else. Even today he seem a lot more quiet" Namjoon says understanding what Jungkook is getting at.<br/>
"I think it's because Taehyung officially is apart of our little family now, and we all know how Hyungie gets when one of us feels down." Jimin adds and everyone nods in agreement. </p>
<p>"I think for the time being we should let Taehyung have the space he's asked for and respect it. Us continuing to approach him-" Yoongi then says,<br/>
"Especially all at once" Jimin adds,<br/>
"-won't help him. It might even force him to isolate himself more." Yoongi finishes, the seriousness in his voice lingers in the air.<br/>
"So we should just leave him alone?" Hoseok says not liking that idea.<br/>
"Not alone. Just giving him space to breathe and if he ever needs us we'll be there" Yoongi says hoping to ease the others' concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin had texted Namjoon to tell him he was eating at Taehyung's place, and to tell him to relay the message to their parents.</p>
<p>After sitting by Taehyung's desk for around fifteen minutes, just scrolling through random things on his phone, he grew bored and he didn't feel like doing his homework, so he starting looking around the rather large room. His eyes fell upon a picture on the desk it was of Taehyung with his big box smile on display, and beside him was a girl with a smile equally as big. <em>It must be the friend he mentioned from his home town</em>.<br/>
"Cute" Jin said with a smile, he continued to look around and noticed a door, his curiosity getting the best of him, Jin went to look and see what hid behind it. To his surprise it was a bathroom, not too small and not too big, looking around he notices the empty hamper. <em>Maybe you should use that instead of the floor for all the dirty clothes you have lying around.</em> Jin chuckled to himself before he suddenly felt the urge to pee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung woke up to the sound of water running, when he opened his eyes he noticed he was in his room. He sat up confused to how he got here, he heard the water stop and looked towards his bathroom door and out came Jin.<br/>
"Jin?" Taehyung's voice laced with sleep sounded raspy and deeper than usual,<br/>
"Oh! You're awake" Jin said delighted to have company. Taehyung watched the older walk over and sit down on his computer chair, his gaze then went to the floor and Taehyung was abruptly reminded of how messy his room looked. He practically flew up from the bed and started to gather all the dirty clothes.<br/>
"What are you doing here Hyung?" He asks frantically still gathering the clothes,<br/>
"Well you fell asleep in the car, and after the days you've had I didn't have the heart to wake you. So I carried you and your mother was kind enough to let me in." Taehyung shortly disappeared into the bathroom to put the clothes in the hamper,<br/>
"Not to sound mean or ungrateful but what are you still doing here?" Taehyung asks going over to sit down on his bed again, exhausted from the frantic 'cleaning'.<br/>
"Oh your mother insisted I stay for dinner"<br/>
"Oh my god! Sorry I know that she can be a little much" <br/>
"It's fine Tae-ah she's pretty nice" Jin gets up and sits down next to Taehyung, he looks at him almost studying the youngers face,<br/>
"Are you okay now?" Taehyung notices a little crease between his Hyung's eyebrows filling with worry,<br/>
"I wouldn't say okay, but better. Thank you." Taehyung says smiling, but his smile falls as soon as he hears the front door close.<br/>
"Tae what's wrong?" Footsteps approach the door, and before Jin can get an answer the door to the room opens and with it Taehyung stands up.<br/>
"Taehyung? Your mother told me you were sleeping."<br/>
"Hi dad" Taehyung says his gaze low, Jin notices and stands up too.<br/>
"Hello sir my names Kim Seokjin, I'm a friend of Taehyung" He says with a bow sounding cheery,<br/>
"Ahhh so you're the beta I could smell in my house. Well it's nice to meet you Seokjin." Taehyung's father says, he glances at his son and then leaves closing the door behind him. Jin stands back a little confused, not really knowing what just happened.<br/>
"Hey... Tae are you okay?" Jin says placing his hand on the youngers shoulder, which seems to have brought him back from wherever his mind took him.<br/>
"Yeah haha... perfectly fine" Taehyung sits down again,<br/>
"Okay uhmm... Tae?" Jin joins him,<br/>
"Yeah?" Taehyung looks at the older,<br/>
"Was it a good thing or a bad thing that your dad mentioned my scent?"<br/>
"I honestly don't know but don't take it too personally, he has a tendency to get caught up in alter-genders" A fleeting smile passes his lips,<br/>
"Okay, I got worried I stank up the place, carrying you wasn't easy you know" Jin lightly pokes fun at Taehyung hoping to brighten his mood a little.<br/>
"No no, you don't, you didn't, you smell great! Or I mean you smell nice, not like <em>nice</em>, but you know nice, pleasant, good-"<br/>
"I get it" Jin can't help but laugh at the panic Taehyung suddenly displays.<br/>
"Okay good... <em>Seokjin-hyung</em>" A smirk forming on Taehyung's lips,<br/>
"Oh god! Please don't call me that!"<br/>
"What why?? I never knew you had such a nice name <em>Seokjin-hyung</em>" Taehyung continues to tease,<br/>
"I swear to god Taehyung!" Jin warns, a glint in his eye.<br/>
"What?" Taehyung grins,<br/>
"What are you gonna do?" Taehyung continues to tease,<br/>
"Don't test me"<br/>
"Or what?" Without warning Jin dives in for a tickle-attack and the sound of Taehyung's pure, joy filled laughter fills the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet at the dinner table, Jin sitting beside Taehyung and Taehyung's parents sitting across from them. The air around them was tense, and Taehyung kept squirming in his seat feeling embarrassed that Jin had to experience this. Taehyung would have sneaked him out, make an excuse or something, if he had known it would be this awkward. But he knew if he had done that, it would seem suspicious and his parents would most definitely think he was hiding something from them.<br/>"This is really good Mrs. Kim" Jin said deciding to break the silence, Taehyung can't help the nagging feeling growing in his chest feeling like he should put more effort into having a conversation and not but that on Jin.<br/>"Thank you Seokjin, I'm glad you liked it" Taehyung's mother says genuinely pleased. After that little exchange between the two silence feel over the table again. Taehyung kept searching for a subject to talk about, but nothing seemed good enough.</p><p><br/>"Hyung will you pass me the water?" Taehyung asks with a low voice, <em>wow was that the best you could come up with</em>, he reprimands himself. Jin grabs the water pitcher and refills his glass.<br/>"So Seokjin... You're older than Taehyung?" Taehyung's father asks sounding rather uninterested,<br/>"Yes sir. I'm a year older than Taehyung-ah" Jin answers with a smile to which the older alpha just raises a brow, making it even more difficult for Jin to read him.<br/>"Then how come you haven't graduated yet?" The alpha continues, before eating another bite of his food, his eyes never leaving the beta.<br/>"Oh uhm, I started school a year late so I could start together with my brother."<br/>"Aaah I see... Is your brother a beta too?" Taehyung cringes at the question, keeping his head down, looking at his plate.<br/>"Yes sir he is"<br/>"I see..." The older man takes a minute to contemplate, seemingly unaware of the tension growing in the room.<br/>"So your parents are...?" Jin brows furrow a bit,<br/>"Honey please..." Taehyung's mother tries to intervene, wanting to enjoy a dinner without conflict.<br/>"My father is an alpha and my mother is a beta" Jin states unapologetically, he knows that a lot of people would look down on his father for choosing a beta instead of an alpha, but he chose to follow his heart instead of society.<br/>"Interesting" Silence; is all that fills the room. Taehyung can see Jin is uncomfortable and decides to rest his hand on Jin's lap for comfort. The beta straightens up happy to receive some comfort, some warmth in these cool and tense surroundings.  <br/>"So I guess since you're a year older than Taehyung, you must've have presented last year" Taehyung looks up at his father, knowing where the conversation is going and absolutely hates it.<br/>"Yes sir I did"<br/>"So I can also presume that you par took in the ritual at your school?"<br/>"Yes... I did." Jin looks at Taehyung who is tightening his grip on his lap.<br/>"Nice to know that you follow the traditions of our people, unlike others" Jin brings one hand down to Taehyung's trying to calm the alpha.<br/>"I personally don't really care for tradition, it's often outdated, misguided and very alpha centered. I frankly believe all the alter-genders should be treated equally and fairly, and not hold on to some old archaic standards." Taehyung's mother looks to her husband afraid of what he'll say, knowing he has a tendency to get a little too invested in this subject. But the older alpha lets out a small chuckle, shocking her and no less easing her worries.<br/>"You sound a lot like my son" He then says, smile still on his lips, and Taehyung is left wondering if that's a good thing or not as his father continues to eat.</p><p>"Well boys why don't you head upstairs and I'll bring you dessert in a little while" Taehyung's mother says, thinking it best to avoid any chance for the conversation to start up again. <br/>"Thanks for dinner, once again it was very delicious Mrs. Kim" Jin says standing up doing a small bow, before heading up with a silent Taehyung.</p><p>When they enter the room Jin heads straight for the bed, needing to lie down.<br/>"Whew... that was something" He chuckles, first now noticing Taehyung is still standing by the closed door. <br/>"Tae are you okay?" Jin sits up looking worriedly at Taehyung, the younger then shakes his head looking down at his feet.<br/>"Sorry if I knew... No I did know! I should have defended you, should have made you leave before dinner." Jin moves to stand in front of him,<br/>"Taehyung-ah~" Jin goes to take hold of Taehyung's hands and guides him sit at the edge of the bed. Keeping his hands in his own, Jin crouches down in front of Taehyung to meet his gaze.<br/>"You are not responsible. Don't worry about it I'm fine"<br/>"Still Hyung I should've said something"<br/>"It's fine and I think I held my own pretty well don't you think" Jin says with a bright smile,<br/>"I guess your right... I'm still sorry though" <br/>"I know.." Jin almost whispers as he gets up to sit down beside Taehyung.</p><p>They both stay silent, enjoying the peace they find it unlike the deafening silence they experienced during dinner. They feel at ease; content and even their scent enforces the feeling of tranquility that surrounds them</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Jin asks his eyes wandering across Taehyung's face almost like they're studying him. The alpha starts to become nervous sensing the question won't be easy to answer. <br/>"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" <br/>"It's okay. Just ask." Taehyung does his best to keep eye contact, giving his full attention to the beta. <br/>"Is your father the reason you're having such a hard time accepting you're an alpha?" <br/>"Yes... No... Uhm... Maybe?" He sighs,<br/>"Honestly I'm not sure... Like at first it was because I felt like my choices had been taken away from me, like I no longer would be able to make certain decisions based on what I wanted; that I would loose all sense of control and be ruled by some alpha instinct I don't even understand. But now... Now I just feel like I shouldn't be an alpha when I can't act like one, when I don't have the traits they should have." Taehyung huddled in to a ball, keeping a tight grip on his legs. <br/>"And what are those traits?" Jin asks softly trying to understand Taehyung better.<br/>"I guess strength; in appearance and the way they act. I'm not very strong and I'd rather go by unnoticed than to be somebody people notice and rely on, because at the end of the day I can't protect anyone. Alphas are the protectors, the one at front, the ones that don't show any sign of weakness, the ones that take a challenge head on." Taehyung never looked away from his Hyung, feeling that is was okay to open up about his feeling, even he didn't quite understand them himself.<br/>"So what are you then?"<br/>"I'm weak not strong. Never have been never will be. I can't protect anyone, and if anything I'm the poster boy for weakness. I'm too emotional always have been, I feel too easily overcome by my emotions and I don't like change especially when I'm unprepared. I don't want any of the responsibilities alphas have, I just want to be myself and do what I like without any judgement."<br/>"And who are you?"<br/>"I'm- I'm just Kim Taehyung, someone who enjoys art and nature, someone who loves spending time with my friends and sometimes I cry when I'm sad, but sometimes I also cry when I'm happy. And I honestly think that my parents believed that I was going to be an omega, and that must have been why they never really said anything. But- But then I- I-"<br/>"Presented as an alpha?" <br/>"Yeah and with it came all these expectations, all these changes I had to adapt too. So now I am nothing but a disappointment." Taehyung said it with such finality that Jin's heart clenched,<br/>"And what about your friend... uhmm... Ji-Eun! Yeah Ji-Eun what does she think?" <br/>"She said that I'm already an alpha, I'm already the way I'm supposed to be."<br/>"And what did I say?" Jin inquired with a small smile,<br/>"The same thing..."<br/>"And what about the rest of our friends do you think they see you as a real alpha?"<br/>"I don't know... I mean they've never expressed otherwise" Taehyung rest his head on his knees contemplating over his answer.<br/>"Can I then ask, do you see Jungkook as a real omega?"<br/>"Of course" Taehyung immediately answers, with no doubt.<br/>"Why?"<br/>"Well because he presented as one" Taehyung says like it should be obvious,<br/>"What if I said you were wrong? You know Jungkook right? Big muscular, not very small Jungkook."<br/>"I don't understand"<br/>"Well usually people would say omegas, should be small, dainty and delicate. You know cute and manageable."<br/>"That's just an outdated way of thinking"<br/>"Exactly! So why should you have to follow, as you yourself put it, an outdated view of alphas?" Jin says feeling proud because he might've finally made Taehyung understand the underlined issue.<br/>"I-"<br/>"Taehyung-ah no matter what you look or act like you will always be an alpha. It is a part of who you are, but it isn't all that you are. Does that make sense?"<br/>"Yeah..." He nods,<br/>"So forget your traditionalist parents, and start focusing on yourself. Strength is something you already have and you want to be yourself, but because you also want to appease your parents you end up in a conflict with yourself." <br/>"Yoongi also had a hard time in the beginning, because the least his parents wanted was a beta. But faith had other plans, so take a page out of his book and focus on accepting yourself instead of trying to conform."<br/>"Okay Hyung... I'll try"</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Jin came home around eight. He had helped Taehyung with some of his homework while they ate ice cream, and Jin had really enjoyed their time together. Before going to his room Jin went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.<br/>"Seokjin?" He turns away from the sink to see his father standing by the kitchen entrance,<br/>"Hi dad"<br/>"Did you have a good time at your friends place?"<br/>"Yeah"<br/>"That's good" His father smiles, dimples showing just like his brother. His father goes to join him, but stops as he reaches for one of the cabinets. He looks to his son confused, and sniffs the air to which Jin gives him an equally confused look<br/>"Did somebody scent you?"<br/>"What?" Jin takes a step back his ears growing red,<br/>"You smell *sniffs* like an *sniffs* alpha" <br/>"Well Taehyung is an alpha but he didn't scent me" <br/>"Are you sure?" His father asks smiling coy,<br/>"Well yeah.…I don't think he did"<br/>"He's recently presented right?"<br/>"Yeah...so?"<br/>"Maybe it was an accident"<br/>"That can happen?"<br/>"Yup! I did it myself once or twice and didn't notice until someone I knew pointed it out"<br/>"But-" The blush had spread to Jin's cheeks and neck,<br/>"Don't think about too much, he must have felt at ease in your company." His father pats him on the back before continuing with what he was doing.</p><p>Jin didn't know how he should feel about Taehyung scenting him, he knew it must have been lightly since his father only smelled it when he got close to him, so it wasn't too bad. If he remembered correctly being scented could last up to a week if done right, but Taehyung hadn't scented him, at least not really, so people probably wouldn't notice at school. Jin sincerely hopes they won't, he wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea.</p><p>He was now in his room ready for bed, but since it's too early he's just going to watch something on Netflix. He hears a knock on the door and in comes Namjoon.<br/>"Hey Joon, wanna watch a movie with me?"<br/>"Sure" Namjoon joins Jin on the bed,<br/>"So what was going on with Taehyung?"<br/>"That's a long story but just know he's not angry with any of you."<br/>"That's good to know... by the way we agreed to give him space so we don't make him feel so trapped"<br/>"I'm glad to hear that" Jin says with a smile,<br/>"Now what should we watch?"<br/>"I don't know you pick" Namjoon says and cuddles in to his brother,<br/>"You smell like Tae"<br/>"Yeah.. uhm dad said he thinks Tae scented me on accident"<br/>"OMG really?" Namjoon looks at Jin grinning,<br/>"Yeah haha" Jin laughs embarrassed, <br/>"I hope the others notice tomorrow" <br/>"Ya!" Namjoon laughs and lays back down ready to watch a movie. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The first class of the day was P.E. and Taehyung wasn't looking forward to it, but he knew that at the very least Jungkook would be there as well and it therefore wouldn't be totally terrible. Him, Jungkook and a handful of other students were already set in the gym, just waiting for their teacher to arrive. <br/>The first week after the White Moon they had to have P.E. outside because the room was still reeking from the events of the ritual. Even standing outside the gym's doors would give off the horrid mix of scents that the room was branded with. There were still some residue of it the week they were allowed back inside, but very far from how bad it had been.</p><p>Jungkook and Taehyung are a little way from the rest of their classmates, wanting to stick to themselves. The peaceful air around them disappeared quickly though, seeing as their grades biggest alpha bigot seemed to be approaching them with his posse (who also are alphas) following behind him diligently.<br/>Choi Bang Won the self proclaimed top alpha male of their class with the superiority complex, to say the least, and his four loyal disciples had up until now left Taehyung and his friends alone. Taehyung must admit that he had hoped that he could avoid any, if not all, contact with the guy since he just knew that it would be anything but pleasant. And boy was he right in his assumption.  </p><p>"Well well well who do we have here? If it isn't the cowardly alpha Kim Taehyung." Bang Won says looking the other up and down clearly unimpressed. <br/>"We gave you time to come to your senses and join us on your own. Or at least announce your alter-gender like everyone else, but it seems you prefer to hide behind your betas and let's not forget your piss poor excuse of an omega. What a fine group of misfits you make." He laughs, his posse echoing him, and Jungkook visibly flexes his jaw in annoyance.<br/>"Just leave us alone Bang Won" Taehyung is calm, unfaced, knowing that no matter what he says they'll never change. <br/>"Though I do wonder what it's like to be so weak minded that you can't even complete a ritual as simple as the one of the White Moon." Bang Won looks smug seeing Taehyung's face flicker with surprise, he had hoped no one would notice but alas he wasn't that lucky.<br/>"Mind your own business Bang Won" Jungkook says through gritted teeth,<br/>"Why should I? I am not scared of you or your knotless alpha" As soon as the insult left the alphas mouth he was greeted by a punch to the face, making him stagger back a few steps. He is quick to hold out his hand, signaling the others not to step in, and allows himself a moment to recover. <br/>"Oh wow. Even the <em>omega</em> has more guts than you huh?" Bang Won says smug, whilst wiping the small bit of blood from the corner of his mouth, looking at Taehyung.<br/>Before it can escalate the teacher enters the gym.<br/>"I'll let you have this one, but know this whether it's you or the omega I will not let something like this slide again." And on that note he leaves to stand at the other side of the room, some of their classmates swarming him to know why Jungkook hit him. The alpha basked in the attention, his posse not far behind looking proud to have been apart of the scandalous event.</p><p>Taehyung, being the pacifist he is, didn't see the point in fighting but when he stood back feeling the rage that had slowly filled his body instead of the expected sadness, you could say he was surprised. It felt like more than just a taunt towards him and Jungkook but as a challenge towards his alpha and his alter-gender's instincts had kicked in. He wanted nothing more than to walk over and punch the guy's stupid face, but Jungkook had beat him to it, which in turn made him realize what he had been about to do. He was still fuming, don't get him wrong, but he reminded himself that violence has never been something he would choose and neither should it be now, just because his alpha demanded a patch to his wounded pride. Nor did Taehyung want to feed into the toxic masculinity of the other alphas, therefore he didn't mind Jungkook stepping in. He knows at the end of the day them and their friends will be more secure in themselves and in who they are unlike the group of alphas. Taehyung still needs to work on his self acceptance but at least he has become aware of who he strives to be now, and it is definitely not an alpha that measures their value in other's weaknesses.</p><p>"I'm sorry Tae I don't know what came over me, are you okay?" Jungkook turns to him puppy-eyed just now realizing what he did.<br/>"It's fine Kookie, I'll be alright. How is your hand?" Taehyung looks at the hand only seeing the faint red flush of the skin.<br/>"It's already healed, and I must say it did feel nice to wipe that smug look off of his face. Even though it only was for a moment." Jungkook looks proud of his action,<br/>"Well that I can agree was nice to witness" Taehyung chuckles, the anger already fading away.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the week, if at any moment Taehyung and Bang Won had crossed paths, the fellow alpha would not hesitate to throw words at him like "knotless", "alpha", "weak", "cowardly alpha" or "bad excuse of an alpha". </p><p>Both Yoongi and Jimin had on two separate instances told Bang Won to shut up, knowing that despite his best efforts Taehyung couldn't help getting a little hurt from the constant hits thrown his way. It most certainly didn't help knowing that most of the school now was aware of the fact that he hadn't participated in the White Moon ritual, and because of this he would receive the odd glances now and then. Hoseok had also tried to ease his mind by telling him that they just envy his courage for going against the norm, but Taehyung couldn't imaging the stares being anything but a sign of people's contempt for him.  </p><p>Jin especially worked hard to make sure the alpha didn't let the harsh words or looks get to him. He knows how sensitive Taehyung is and will do anything in his power to make sure Taehyung understands that he isn't the problem, but that everyone else is. That resulted in him following the boy every time he went to the library, even if Namjoon almost always goes with. Jin even decided to drive him home from school everyday, always double checking that he was okay to go inside, not wanting Taehyung to experience any more hurt than he already had in school.</p><p>When it's finally Friday Taehyung and his friends can't wait for the weekend to start. The day has been surprisingly nice though, Taehyung haven't seen Bang Won once and he almost feels liberated until its lunchtime. As usual him and his friends plan to sit together during the break, so they meet up by Namjoon's locker to walk together towards the cafeteria. The hallway is mostly empty, and the seven friends are enjoying each others company but then they collectively catch Bang Won and his friend's scents. They are standing up ahead blocking their path to the cafeteria, Bang Won smug as ever begins his approach and Taehyung sighs from exhaustion.<br/>"What do you want Bang Won"<br/>"Oh nothing knotless, just wanted a closer look at your group of misfits, that's all"<br/>"Leave us alone" Taehyung is tired, he just wants to eat his lunch and enjoy it with actual good company.<br/>"And why would I do that when I'm having so much fun?" The smug smile never leaves Bang Won's face.<br/>"Honestly what is your problem?!" Taehyung has had enough,<br/>"Wouldn't you like to know"<br/>"I really would actually. Not once have I bothered you or your little <em>hoard</em> of sheep, and yet you can't seem to leave me and my friends alone" Taehyung wants answers, but he highly doubts he's going to get any.<br/>"Excuse me?" Bang Won feigned offense not expecting the other to dare address him this directly.<br/>"I could care less about you and your band of marry men. So just mind your own fucking business!" Taehyung was done talking, and proceeded to try and walk past Bang Won but the alpha once again stood in his way. Taehyung's alpha was fuming, Bang Won was challenging him that much was clear, and his alpha did not appreciate it.<br/>"Or what? Your gonna get your big, bad, omega to fight for you again" He says tauntingly, but then he notices something that only makes his smug smile grander.<br/>"Or... better yet let your little scented whore of a beta do it instead." Taehyung saw his challengers eyes pass over Seokjin's form, and at this point he knows that his alpha is only mere seconds away from attacking.<br/>"What did you say?!" Taehyung growls in warning,<br/>"Tell me <em>knotless</em> what's it like to settle for a worthless beta, who no doubts been passed around in your pathetic attempt of a pack" Bang Won all but spits out only a few inches away from Taehyung.<br/>"Say that again. I dare you." Taehyung's voice is low, his eyes have darkened. This is the other's last chance to walk away.<br/>"You heard me. Why not give my boys a taste of him, I'm sure a slut-" Taehyung loses it, his alpha taking over completely, he only sees his target and his target is Bang Won. </p><p>Bang Won is far from prepared for the sheer force from Taehyung's push and all of a sudden he finds himself on the floor, his face receiving hit after hit. The pain barely registers before a new one is planted. Taehyung keeps a firm grip on his challenger's collar, using his hold for leverage to land precise and hard blows. Bang Won tries, and fails, to block the hits and he just knows from the sound of flesh piercing flesh, that even though he'll heal fast that his face will be swollen for most of the day. <br/>"Taehyung that's enough!" Yoongi yells, having tried to reach the alpha without success. Even Bang Won's loyal followers are too scared to intervene, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the feral alpha's attack. <br/>"STOP! TAEHYUNG-AH STOP IT!" Jimin tries whilst Namjoon tries to pull him off Bang Won, who finally got one of his arms in to block the punches. Taehyung doesn't feel pain from his torn knuckles, he only feels the need to make the other alpha yield; to submit. <br/>"TAEHYUNG! STOP IT! NOW!" Namjoon yells as he gets a good grip on him with some help from Jungkook and together they pull Taehyung away from the almost passed out alpha.<br/>"LET ME GO!" Taehyung growls loudly thrashing in their hold, trying to reach the other who is quickly being taken away by his friends. <br/>"You're a fucking psycho Taehyung!" Bang Won's friend yells just before they disappear down the hall, likely towards the nurse's office. Taehyung just growls back still feeling the fury fuel his alpha.<br/>"Taehyung you have to calm down" Namjoon says trying a calmer approach, but finds it increasingly difficult to hold the alpha back even with Jungkook's help. Jimin goes to stand in front of him hoping to calm him somehow, but only to be meet with blank eyes in return. Taehyung's eyes almost look dead, no real emotion in them except for the blinding hot rage. The instinct to dominate and show he's superior is so strong. Regardless of what he truly wants his alter-gender is demanding retribution; demanding to prove he is <em>the </em>alpha. <br/>"TaeTae~ it's alright. Everyone's alright you don't have to protect us. Please.. relax..." Jimin tries, he wants to get closer to the fuming alpha but the threatening growls make him weary. Jimin and Yoongi share a worried look both not knowing what to do, none of them have ever dealt with a situation like this before.<br/>"Let. Me. Go." Taehyung says low and menacing, Hoseok looks at them wondering what to do, his view moves to Jin and suddenly he gets an idea.<br/>"Hyung take my hand" Hoseok says in a hushed voice, and Jin does so without hesitation not expecting Hoseok to walk and make them stand in Jimin's place. <br/>"Tae! Please! Calm down!" Jungkook all but begs, as he releases calming pheromones hoping it will help. His grip is slipping and so is Namjoon's, they need to calm him and they need too do it fast.<br/>"Taehyung-ah~ look. Jin-Hyung is fine. Everything's fine" Hoseok can tell Jungkook's pheromones are already helping, but only just a little. He looks to Jin with pleading eyes, hoping he can see what he's trying to say.<br/>"Tae-ah~ look at me" Jin says, his voice is steady, and the alpha's growls have already decreased considerably. Jin is standing close now, he places his hands on the alpha's cheeks directing his gaze towards himself and away from where his target disappeared.<br/>"Let him go" Jin directs at Namjoon and Jungkook,<br/>"But-" Namjoon tries to protest,<br/>"Trust me, he won't do anything. Jungkook just don't stop releasing your pheromones" Jungkook nods, and then they let go as soon as their Hyung regains eye contact with the alpha.<br/>"Look at me... please TaeTae" Jin's voice is only just above a whisper, the alpha's haze is slowly lifting.<br/>"You see? I'm okay, we're okay" Jin's smile broadens, seeing Taehyung slowly returning to himself. His breath is growing steady, eyes blinking away the last traces of the clouds that darkened his mind. <br/>"Hyung?" Taehyung's voice sounds rough, like he just woke up from a deep slumber. All he sees is his Hyung standing in front of him, the warmth in his eyes genuine and true. When he finally looks at Jin, like really looks and takes in all of him, he feels himself settle completely and he's finally back in control.<br/>"Hey... There you are.." Jin rubs comforting circles with his thumbs, the heat from his hands wrapping around Taehyung like a warm blanket. Taehyung hesitantly takes hold of Jin's hands softly pushing them away, so he can hug the elder, finding comfort in his embrace.<br/>"Everything's alright. Hyung's got you" Jin whispers as Taehyung buries his nose in his shoulder. He takes a few deep breaths feeling the scent of his Hyung sweep over him, making him feel serene. Jin in turn does the same and closes his eyes, the feeling of Taehyung's tight grip makes his heart settle and now his worries can evaporate. </p><p>When they pull apart, Taehyung still keeps a firm grip on one of Jin's hands. The alpha turns towards the others his head down in shame.<br/>"I'm sorry... I- I never wanted to loose control like that." Jimin doesn't even hesitate to give Taehyung the biggest and tightest hug he can possibly give, telling him that it's okay, and Taehyung is beyond grateful. Hoseok joins them, then Jungkook, Namjoon, Jin and despite Yoongi's initial hesitation he joins the group hug too. Taehyung smiles, beyond glad to be blessed with these guys, and for the first time in a while the tears that are wetting his cheeks are from the happiness he feels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the long wait, I was lacking inspiration.</p><p>Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the day they've had they all agreed to skip the rest of the day and head over to the Kim brothers' house.</p><p>They had all gathered at the floor of Namjoon's room, Jimin and  Jungkook sitting closest to the door, Taehyung and Jin sitting up against the bed, the rest sitting across to complete the imperfect circle. Non of them have said much since their arrival, just lost in thought about what happened, absorbing it and letting it sink in.</p><p><br/>"Wait!" Taehyung bursts out gaining everyone's attention,<br/>"Will I get suspended? Or worse expelled?" Taehyung's eyes grow big,<br/>"I don't think so" Namjoon says sounding confident,<br/>"You have to remember this is Bang Won we're talking about."<br/>"Yeah he would never let anyone else know. Being too embarrassed that he literally got beaten to a pulp by a "<em>lesser</em>" alpha" Jungkook smirks recalling how cocky Bang Won had been, just to be proven very<em> very </em>wrong.<br/>"The way he went from thinking he was the top dog, to running away with his tail between his legs." Jimin chuckles, everyone but Taehyung joining him. Taehyung was far from proud of what he did, and thinking about it made him feel sick to his stomach.<br/>"Serves him right! It's a shame he heals fast, I would've enjoyed seeing him walk around with a black eye for a little while" Jimin continues,<br/>"And him trying to hide from the embarrassment would've surely knocked him down a few pegs." Yoongi says smiling.<br/>"I wish" Jin says, they all had fun with the idea of <em>Top Alpha</em> Bang Won finally being put in his place. They didn't notice Taehyung visibly cringing from every single joke, he knows that they're no doubt trying to lighten the heavy air that surrounded them, but Taehyung still felt uncomfortable.<br/>"What if he tells the principle-" The laughter dies down,<br/>"He'll tell my parents. And if my parents find out..." Taehyung curls in on himself,<br/>"If my dad finds out..." Taehyung says more to himself, but everyone still hears him.<br/>"Tae-" Jimin tries to cut in noticing the alpha is starting to spiral,<br/>"I should've walked away. I'm a pacifist for gods sake! The one time... the <em>one time </em>I decide to listen to my instincts I take it too far." He hides his head in his knees too ashamed to look at the others.<br/>"Tae... It's okay you-" Jimin tries again,<br/>"No! It's not! But... but I just couldn't ignore what he said." Taehyung's eyes are filled with indescribable emotion, he looks around him at his friends, friends he has come to care so much about.<br/>"I could care less about what he thinks of me, though I'm not gonna lie it hurts to hear those insults over and over again, but what he said about you guys. That hurts so much more." The room goes silent once again, they all understood where Taehyung came from, because they felt the exact same way.<br/>"Taehyung we understand, <em>believe</em> <em>me</em>. If it wasn't you I guarantee it would have been one of us tearing him a new one." Yoongi says to no ones protest,<br/>"Now if it would have gone down as well is an entirely different matter" Hoseok says laughing and this time the echoes of laughter are joined by Taehyung's.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I just say, that you are all amazing betas, and Jungkook you are an omega through and through, and I could not be more thankful for having you on my side." Taehyung says after a little while sharing a look with every single one of them.</p><p>"Thanks TaeTae, and don't worry I never believed in his words" Jungkook says a cockily lifted brow matching his smirk.</p><p>"There is one thing I don't understand though... what did he mean that you're scented Hyung. I haven't scented you..." Taehyung looked genuinely confused at the memory of what Bang Won said.<br/>"Actually..." Jimin bursts out laughing Hoseok quick to join him.<br/>"Wait what?!" Taehyung turns to Jin, the beta avoids his gaze and seeing his reaction Taehyung's eyes grow larger and he feels how his cheeks grow warm.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me!?" Namjoon, Jungkook and Yoongi have begun laughing, seeing how surprised Taehyung is and Jin's shy reaction just makes it that much funnier.<br/>"Well... my dad said you likely hadn't done it on purpose, and I think you automatically just kept doing it" Jin's voice is barely heard above the loud crackling from the others, some now fully lying on the floor just barreled over from laughter.<br/>"OMG even your dad knows?!" Taehyung just knows he must be red from the embarrassment, <br/>"Well you've kinda been doing it since Monday so-" Jin shyly smiles at the panicked alpha,<br/>"What!? OMG I'm <em>so</em> sorry" Once again Taehyung's hidden himself away, trying to hide his embarrassment even though that's too late now.<br/>"It's okay I'm actually kind of flattered, since it means I make you feel comfortable, or at least that's what my dad said." <br/>"I can't believe you all knew!" He covers his ears, which are warm to the touch, another indicator to how red they have become.</p><p>They just continue laughing even Jin eventually joining.<br/>It's just too funny to see the alpha that earlier had been borderline scary, now being so shy and looking so incredibly small.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone agreed to stay the night at the Kims, not wanting the fun to end. Besides the brothers' parents wouldn't be home before late that evening so they could order a bunch of junk food, and watch Netflix until their eyes were square. Since everyone but Taehyung had stayed over before they all had some sort of sleep wear they could use, but he borrowed a pair of shorts and a shirt from Namjoon which fit him well enough keeping in mind that Taehyung is quite fond of oversized clothing.</p><p> </p><p>When they decided to go to bed they split up; Jungkook, Hoseok and Yoongi in Namjoon's room, and the rest in Jin's.<br/>Jin's bed was luckily big enough for all three of them so none of them had to sleep on the floor. Jimin on the right, Taehyung on the left and therefore leaving Jin to be in the middle. Everyone had said goodnight and gone to bed, and within and hour or so the house was quiet.</p><p>Taehyung's mind wouldn't rest though, with the thought of what he did and the foreseeable consequences of his actions. The guilt that his inner pacifist felt was almost overwhelming, and the fear of his parents finding out only added fuel to the fire. On the other hand he knew it was the right thing to do, despite having taking it a tad too far, he found it hard to actually regret it knowing he not only defended himself but also his friends.<br/>He didn't want to be violent, especially as an alpha, but Bang Won had purposefully kept on antagonizing him throughout the entire week, pushing every possible button to get a reaction so when his alpha instincts took over could you really blame him? But was he just making excuses or could his reasoning be valid?<br/>Analyzing the situation from every possible angle just made the alpha more restless, which in turn only made him move around more trying to find a comfortable position to lie in, all the while trying not to disturb the two others he was sharing a bed with.<br/><br/>"Tae~" Jin tiredly mumbles his back facing Taehyung, the alpha immediately stops moving looking at his Hyung.<br/>"Sorry" Jin turns around to look at him, tired eyes greeting the younger.<br/>"Can't sleep?" Taehyung shakes his head,<br/>"What's on your mind?" Jin asks keeping his voice down, not wanting to wake Jimin.<br/>"Just... I'm feeling torn about what happened with Bang Won" Jin hums in understanding, his eyes slowly opening and closing, he's clearly very tired.<br/>"Well I don't condone violence, but Bang Won is one <em>major</em> asshole so you shouldn't feel guilty. Not after how he's been treating you the entire week, and not to mention how I've seen him treat others at school. If he didn't want a fight he wouldn't have gone after you like that, so he actually just got what he asked for." Taehyung lock eyes with his Hyung for a moment, lost in his tired eyes. He sees nothing but sincerity and comfort, but the doubt is still there. <br/>"But..." <br/>"Your parents?...or rather your dad?" Jin asks with a hint of contempt thinking about Taehyung's father,<br/>"Yeah..." Taehyung turns to face the ceiling,  <br/>"You know what I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he was happy to hear you won a fight against another alpha" Taehyung looks at his Hyung once again,<br/>"Your probably right" Taehyung grins finding the thought ridiculous, <br/>"So how about we get some sleep and leave the worries for another day?" <br/>"Okay" <br/>"Goodnight TaeTae"<br/>"Night Hyung~" Jin turns back around settling back into his comfortable position. Taehyung moves slightly closer to the older finally settling into a snug and warm position body faced towards his Hyung's back.<br/><br/>Before the alpha falls asleep he's reminded of something Bang Won said.<br/>"You are not worthless Hyung, you are everything and more." Taehyung whispers just loud enough for the elder to hear it.<br/>Jin doesn't answer but a small smile grazes his lips accompanying his ears that are turning pink, luckily unnoticeable in the dark. The comment from Bang Won hadn't bothered him, not really, but hearing those words from Taehyung did settle a tiny part in him that did worry it might be true.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>In the morning or rather afternoon, they all got ready to leave but not before having something to eat. Taehyung would lie if he said the fact that the brothers' parents weren't there didn't make him happy. He was pretty glad to avoid the awkward encounter as they would immediately realize that he was the alpha that involuntarily had scented their son, and repeatedly at that. </p><p>Taehyung now had to make a conscious effort to avoid scenting Jin, and that proved to be a lot harder than he thought it would be. He feels his instincts kick in as soon as he's near the older, his own scent clearly fading and the urge to re-scent the beta is strong. Now being aware of what he's been during he can't believe he didn't notice his Hyung smelling like himself, and his alpha now being so used to scent the beta so freely makes it all the more difficult to stop doing it. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung later on says his goodbyes to Jimin, that had been kind enough to drive him home, as they arrive in front of his house. Despite the previous day Taehyung felt well rested and energized.</p><p>He had prepared himself mentally for the storm his parents would bring down on him if they had been told about the fight, but when he entered the house it was dead silent, which was odd because his parents should be up at this hour. <br/>"Taehyung? Is that you?" His mother's voice came from upstairs, not seconds after she was practically running down to greet him.<br/>"Where have you been?" Taehyung looked at her confused,<br/>"I was at my friends house. Didn't you see my text?"<br/>"What text? You didn't contact me or your father, we were worried sick!" Taehyung took out his phone sure that he send a text, just to see it written out but not sent. The horror he felt coursed shivers to run down his spine.<br/>"Mom I'm <em>so sorry! </em>I really thought I send you a text, I really didn't mean to worry you. I wasn't really on my phone and it was on silent because we were watching a movie. I really didn't try to ignore you guys I swear! Please believe-" His mother could see Taehyung was telling the truth from all his rambling and she visibly relaxed,<br/>"It's okay... <em>but</em> make sure you <em>never </em>do that again or I swear to god Kim Taehyung there will be repercussions." He nods in understanding and then receives a tight hug from his mother. Just as they part the front door slams shut. The smell of an infuriated alpha quickly fills the hallway.<br/>"Kim Taehyung where have you been!? I have been driving around searching for you all day and night!" Taehyung's father is furious,<br/>"Honey it's okay it was all a harmless mistake, he already apologized"<br/>"Like hell it is! Are you aware of how worried your mother was!?" Taehyung looks down in shame, his father was not going to be as understanding as his mother.<br/>"I'm sorry dad, I thought I texted you guys that I was staying at-"<br/>"That betas' house? Yeah I can smell it on you, you <em>reek </em>of him" Taehyung takes a step back, taken aback by his fathers accusatory tone.<br/>"I- I'm sorry okay? It won't happen again"<br/>"No it won't, because from now on you will only leave if you have gotten permission from both your mother and I. And you <em>will</em> call, <em>not</em> text, when you arrive <em>and</em> when you leave. If you want to meet a friend after school, go to the library or anything else you <em>will</em> call. If you don't, so help me Taehyung you will not be able to go anywhere except school! Now get out of my sight and don't come down before dinner's ready!" Taehyung immediately did as he was told, slamming the door to his bedroom behind him.</p><p>Luck clearly wasn't on Taehyung's side. </p><p>
  <em>Why can't he be more like mom?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>As Sunday came around Taehyung grew bored of being locked up in his room, he'd already finished all of his homework given that's all he could do since his father also took away all of his video games. So after a lot of convincing and additional help from his mother he got permission to meet up with Jimin.</p><p>They had decided to take a quick trip to the mall, Taehyung wanting out of the house and Jimin having something he wanted to talk with the alpha about, they thought it would be a good idea. They've mostly been window shopping, walking around smoothie in hand and talking about anything and everything.</p><p>Taehyung has never been the one with a lot of friends, he tends to keep to himself and when he's around other people he is quick to feel out of sorts if he senses they're not on the same wavelength.<br/>But these new friends of his are quickly becoming important to him, and to be honest it scares him a little, since as always he is quick to doubt. He fears that he'll get way too attached way too quickly, and if they all of the sudden decide to drop him he will be all alone again. Only this time he'll know what it's like to have people around him and the loneliness would without a doubt crush him.<br/>But he is trying his hardest to just be in the moment and enjoy the time he spends with them, though despite their constant reassurance he still has moments where he feels expendable.</p><p>Out of everyone Jimin has definitely been the easiest one to talk to from the get go, they just click so incredibly well and have so many things in common that conversation comes naturally when they're together. Besides being fun to be around Jimin's just a really good listener, and is never one to judge or pry. Jimin's openhearted and kind nature has been a much needed comfort, and Taehyung is more grateful than he'll ever be able to show.</p><p>"Let's go sit down in the lounge, I'm tired of walking around." Jimin says already heading towards some empty seats, secluded enough for them to be able to talk privately.</p><p> </p><p>"So... Taehyungie~" A playful smirk made its way to Jimin's lips and Taehyung grew nervous not knowing what was on the other's mind.<br/>"Yes? Jiminie~" He tried to answer just as playful, though he lacked some of the confidence Jimin was exuding.<br/>"You and Jin-Hyung have grown quite close haven't you?"<br/>"I guess... but I feel like I have with all of you?" Taehyung more asks than answers growing confused,<br/>"Well..."<br/>"OMG please don't bring up the whole scenting thing again. I'm <em>so</em> embarrassed!" Taehyung's eyes grow big and a bright blush makes its way to his cheeks and Jimin just chuckles.<br/>"No no, I wasn't thinking about that but it is a part of my point" Jimin says, Taehyung looks at him confused once again.<br/>"Well TaeTae~ I heard you and Hyung's conversation Friday night when you thought I was sleeping." The blush on Taehyung's cheeks turn darker,<br/>"<em>And~</em> I also heard your little confession..." Jimin's smirk has now turned into a wide grin, enjoying the alpha's bashful expression.<br/>"I- Jimin... I-I don't know what you mean... confession?" Taehyung looks away suddenly feeling the rooms temperature turn unbearably hot.<br/>"<em>You are not worthless Hyung</em>" Jimin mocks and Taehyung turns more red, If that was even possible,<br/>"<em>you are everything and more~</em>" Jimin laughs as the other has opted to hide his face behind his hands.<br/>"It's not what you think... I- I just remembered what Bang Won had said and- and-"<br/>"And?" Jimin smiles since Taehyung is still hiding.<br/>"I Just... I just didn't want him to think I thought of him like that." Taehyung now looks down at his lap, his hands fidgeting with his pants, his embarrassment replaced with shyness.<br/>"I don't think Hyung ever believed in that dickheads words." Jimin says a little more serious, <br/>"Still... I felt like it needed to be said." Taehyung finally looks at Jimin, feeling the heat slowly leaving his face.<br/>"I mean why would he? After all he was the only one able to reach you when your alpha took over" Jimin's sly smirk made another appearance to which Taehyung started to turn red once again.<br/>"So you must have grown <em>especially</em> close to him"<br/>"Jimin-ah~ Just drop it okay?"<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"I know what you're insinuating okay?"<br/>"And what exactly am I insinuating?" The smirk grew, teasing Taehyung was always fun with how easily he got flustered.<br/>"That I <em>like</em> Hyung which is <em>not</em> true... I mean has he helped me out? Yes a lot actually, but its not any more than you or the others"<br/>"I would beg to differ"<br/>"<em>Jimin~</em>" Taehyung whines,<br/>"What? Am I wrong?" Jimin's smirk big as ever,<br/>"<em>Aaaah just let it go~</em>" The alpha's whines now joined by a pout, <br/>"Why? Because it's true?" Jimin presses on as he chuckles, finding Taehyung absolutely adorable.<br/>"Does <em>Taehyungie</em> have a little <em>crush</em>?"<br/>"Yah!" Taehyung protests,<br/>"You would be cute together not gonna lie" Jimin says as if it's an indisputable fact and Taehyung just rolls his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>